Honeymoon
by ChrisCorso
Summary: With their separation as partners looming, Chris Lorenzo wants to take his new wife Rita Lance on a much needed honeymoon. He's chosen Hawaii as their destination, but even in paradise Chris and Rita can't escape. Note: A few mild sex scenes
1. Chapter One

**Honeymoon**

 **By Chris Corso**

Rita attempted to gather her strength after her most recent bout of morning sickness. Waves of nausea were still with her as she walked slowly, and unsteadily, back to the bedroom. She knew being pregnant would not be a piece of cake, but she hadn't planned on it being this difficult this soon. She was two months pregnant and her doctor told her that the morning sickness would be peaking soon, and then, would be gone for good. She was doing well overall and was exactly where she needed to be at this point in the pregnancy. But it was much more than just the morning sickness, it was also the fatigue and the mood swings. For Rita, the mood swings were the worst part of being pregnant because they affected Chris. It seemed that nothing he did was good enough and she found herself exploding at him over trivial things. Rita knew the moment the words escaped her lips that she'd made a mistake, but she was unable to stop herself. She'd apologize to him later and he'd nod and smile at her in understanding, but she was able to see the pain and hurt in his eyes all the same. She'd have to find some way to make it up to him, to make him see just how important he, and this baby, truly were to her. Rita smiled knowing that things would get better with time and that her fears of getting married were unfounded; nothing had really changed between them. He was still her best friend and nothing would change that. In fact Chris had become so much more: her lover, husband and the father of her child.

Rita walked into the still dark bedroom and grinned as she saw Chris still sleeping soundly. She moved as quietly as she could and sat on the bed next to Chris and gazed at him intently. Rita remembered the first time she'd done this, watched him as he slept, it was in the early days of their partnership. She'd been unable to sleep and Chris came over to help her overcome her insomnia. He'd tried hard but in the end it was Chris who fell asleep and even though he'd failed in his mission just having him there meant the world to Rita.

Rita's grin widened as green eyes locked with sleepy blue ones and her husband smiled back at her. "Morning sickness again, Sam?" He asked softly as he reached out for her and pulled her near him.

Rita closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest and replied, "Yes what else is new?" She asked rhetorically but without anger.

"I'm sorry you have to go though this Rita, and I wish there was something I could do for you," Chris replied honestly.

"I know you do, Sam, but it will be worth it once this baby is born. We'll have a little life to care for and raise together. It's a wonderful thought but also a very scary one!" Rita admitted honestly.

"It is, but I'm sure it will be a beautiful baby just like its mommy." Chris glanced over at the alarm clock. "We still have some time before we have to go to work, why don't you get some rest. You're in court today for the Taylor case, aren't you?"

A wary expression appeared on Rita's face and she replied in exasperation, "Oh don't even start with me about that! George is driving me nuts and the case is taking forever! You have no idea what it's like being in court and having to go to the bathroom every five minutes! It is so embarrassing!"

"No that doesn't sound like much fun at all! Do you want me to finish up for you? I'm sure George wouldn't mind, considering the position you're in," Chris said.

"I might pregnant Chris, but I can still do my job! I wish everybody would stop treating me like damaged goods!" Rita yelled suddenly.

Chris froze and his eyes widened, "I-I didn't mean to upset you, Rita, or imply that you couldn't do your job."

Rita covered her mouth with her hand and began to sob, "Oh Chris I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you! What is wrong with me? I know you were only trying to help, please forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive Rita," Chris replied hugging her.

Later that afternoon, Chris sat in the homicide division working on the report for their current case, but he'd been unable to focus on it since coming back from lunch. He'd gone to the courthouse in the hopes of taking Rita out to eat, but he was doomed to disappointment when a very worried George said he needed to work with Rita on the testimony she'd be giving after lunch. In fact, he hadn't even talked to Rita, and only saw her from a distance. She'd blown him a kiss which made him feel slightly better, but it wasn't the same as the real thing. Of course, it wasn't the first time, and surely not the last time, that they'd been on different schedules and not able to eat lunch together; but for some reason it was now harder to accept. George had been very understanding of course and even promised to make sure Rita had something nutritious to eat for lunch. There was nothing else for Chris to do and he forced himself not to sulk as he made his way slowly back to the bullpen and a solitary lunch.

But as Chris sat at his desk, he reflected that it might have been a good thing that he'd been away from Rita for a time. It allowed him time to focus his mind on the mission he'd set for himself. Chris glanced over to Captain Lipshitz's office, and seeing him there, decided that there was no time like the present to go and talk to him. Chris stood, and taking a deep breath, walked toward Lipschitz's office. Upon entering, Chris noticed that Lipshitz was on the phone and having a very animated conversation with some unlucky person. Chris saw Lipschitz's eyes widen as he noticed Chris enter and he waved him absently to a chair.

"I want that report on my desk by tomorrow, do you hear me?" Lipshitz yelled into the phone. "That's what I like to hear!" He said ending the conversation. Lipshitz sat back in his chair and studied his detective with a thoughtful attitude. "Is there something I can do for you Chris?"

Chris stood and began pacing the office stalling for time. Lipschitz began to rub his chest as he watched his detective with a sense of foreboding. Whenever Chris or Rita acted skittish he knew something bad was going on, and instead of waiting for Chris, he spoke first "You know the rules Lorenzo you and Rita can't remain partners, and as soon as we find you new ones, you'll be split up, so don't even try to argue with me!"

Chris stopped pacing and turned to Lipshitz and replied, "I know that Cap and that's not why I'm here—" Chris fell into silence and resumed his seat.

"WELL what is it, Chris? Spit it out!" Lipschitz demanded at last.

"I'd like a week's vacation time for myself and Rita so we can go on our honeymoon. I know that will leave you short-handed, and I'm sorry, but this is something I really want to do! Rita's been working so hard and with the baby coming who knows when we'll get a chance to get away again." Chris fell silent and waited for Lipschitz to reply.

Harry Lipschitz sat back in his chair and seemed to be lost in thought. Finally he said in a soft, sad, voice, "Franny and I never went on a honeymoon and it has been something I've long regretted. At the time we didn't have the money for both a honeymoon and our apartment rent so we went without. When we finally did have the money, work got in the way. I always said I'd make it up to her someday, but things sometimes get away from you."

"I'm sorry Cap, I didn't know, but I'm sure Franny understood," Chris said.

"Maybe she did, and we've been on a lot of very nice vacations since, but it wasn't the same!" Harry shook his head and went on after a second, "Chris I want you to learn from my mistake and go on this honeymoon with Rita! If you don't, you'll always regret it! A marriage is about more than one event, but if you let things slip by you it's often very hard to recapture them."

Chris smiled at the older man he'd grown so close to over the years, who'd become much more than just a boss. "Thank you Harry! I think I've planned a great honeymoon!" Chris said in an excited voice.

Harry smiled and asked looking over his glasses at Chris, "Where are you taking her? It better be someplace nice, Lorenzo!"

Chris stood and bent over Harry's desk, placing two hands on it for support. Harry did the same. Chris made a show of looking around the office for nonexistent eavesdroppers and said in a soft, conspiratorial tone. "Hawaii! We have reservations for a resort on Oahu called the Black Beach!"

Harry smiled, "Good, Lorenzo, good! That's a great choice. I've known a few people who have gone there, but it's a very expensive place, are you sure you can afford to go there? I mean, with the baby on the way."

Chris' grin evaporated and whispered back, "We have the money to get to Hawaii, and spend a few days in a modest hotel, but no, we don't have the money for the resort."

"Then how can you stay there?" Harry asked sinking back to his chair.

Chris resumed his seat and explained, "Well the owner of the resort is an old college friend, and he owes me a few favors, so I told him we'd be even if he could help us out with our travel plans. We're getting one of the best rooms in the resort and the full activities package for half the normal price."

"Well that's some friend!" Harry was going to ask what Chris had done for his friend but thought better of it. Instead he asked, "What does Rita think about it? She must be very excited!"

Chris laughed nervously, "Ah, she doesn't know, I was going to tell her tonight!" Chris saw Harry's concerned expression and grew worried, "Do you think I messed up?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure Chris, you know Rita doesn't like being kept out of things, but at the same time, it's a very romantic thing to do. It's just that most women want a hand in setting up their honeymoon, and might be upset by their husband's doing everything without their input."

Chris considered Harry's words, "I thought of that, but I wanted to surprise her with this. She's been though so much lately with the baby, us being split up, and work in general. Plus she had to get used to living with me full time and that can't be easy" Chris admitted with a smile. "I'll let her have all the input she wants and if she doesn't want to go there, then we'll just find someplace else."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Chris, and Rita will be very happy to be going. She loves you Chris and she'll love you no matter where you go," Harry said speaking from the heart.

Chris nodded. "I know she does and I love her! Another thing, Cap, can I leave a bit early? I have a few things to set up for tonight."

"Sure Chris, but there's just one thing," Harry said and Chris turned to look at him. "Do not make a habit of doing things without Rita's input! Do you hear me? I know you meant well, but it is a dangerous thing to do, and could cause problems down the road. Remember being married is the ultimate form of partnership, and you can't keep things from your partner! Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Chris? You can't do it again!" Harry was dead serious and Chris took him at his word. He paused before replying allowing Harry's warning to sink in.

"I know, I know, and I won't do it again," Chris swore to himself that he'd heed Harry's warning and never keep anything from Rita again. Chris shook Harry's hand and walked quickly back to his desk for a moment to retrieve his jacket and then moved to the swinging palm tree doors which led out of the squad room.

Two hours later, Rita dragged herself into the squad room and toward her desk. She wasn't surprised to find herself alone in the room, but she was surprised to not find Chris there and her expression became one of confusion mixed with a bit of anger. This changed, however, as she noticed the single red rose on her desk and a card addressed to her. She smiled, picked up the rose to smell it and then turned her attention to the note which was in Chris' hand, it said:

 _ **Sam,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to have left without you, but there were some things I needed to take care of, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get a message to you in time. I know you must be tired, and wondering what I'm doing, but I promise I'll explain everything to you once I see you. I might not be home when you get there, but don't let this bother you. I'll be back as soon as I can and I left the car for you. There is one last thing, I have a present waiting for you at home, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Chris**_

Rita shook her head, wondering what he was up to and reread the letter looking for clues, but finding none, she rose from her desk and made her way out of the building. She arrived at the apartment and found it empty just as Chris predicted. She then remembered that Chris left a present for her and she began to search for it and finally found it in their bedroom. She opened the box and gasped as she pulled out its contents a gorgeous black cocktail dress she'd been eying ever since she saw it in a store a few months before. She'd shown it to Chris, but he'd been very disinterested, and she resigned herself to not getting it as a present and buying it herself. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that Chris had been listening to her and knew she wanted this dress. Brushing away tears she noticed another card to her from Chris.

 _ **Rita,**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the dress, Sam! I want you to put it on and get ready to go out. I'm sure that going out is the last thing on your mind, but I think you'll enjoy tonight, and I have something important to discuss with you...**_

 _ **Love you,**_

 _ **Chris**_

Rita smiled and wondered what that 'important thing' Chris had to discuss with her was, but she put aside her natural inclination to solve riddles as she walked to the bathroom and began to get ready for her night with Chris. She began her preparations with a bubble bath which soothed her tired body and refreshed her thoroughly. Finally, she slipped into the dress which would soon be far to small for her, and fixed her makeup, and then waited for Chris to return. About a half hour later she was surprised to hear the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it. She found a man standing at the door, dressed in a suit, and before she could ask what he wanted, he said "Mrs. Lorenzo, I've been instructed by your husband, Chris Lorenzo, to give you this card and to drive you to meet him." The man handed Rita another card which she quickly opened and read.

 _ **Hi, Sam, I know you must really be wondering what I'm up to now, but your questions will soon be answered. Just go with the driver and he'll take you to me.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Chris**_

Rita studied the card and the man before her and paused in thought, her training, and years of experience making her cautious. She didn't sense any danger, and it was unlikely that this was a trap, but to be on the safe side, she excused herself on the pretense of retrieving her purse took one of her smaller guns as well. The driver made no attempt to enter the apartment and Rita made sure to lock the door after her. The driver gestured to her to follow him and she was only slightly surprised to find a stretch limo waiting for her. The driver helped her in and drove into the city and stopped next to a restaurant that Rita had never been to before but heard was excellent. The driver again helped her out and escorted her inside where a waiter quickly ushered her upstairs. Rita noticed a single door at the top of the steps which the waiter opened for her. He gestured for her to enter. The moment Rita did so he shut the door behind her. Rita was thrust into partial darkness with only a few candles giving some illumination. She grew worried but her tension quickly dissipated as a very familiar voice called to her.

"I'm glad you've finally arrived! I'm sorry to have made such a production of this, but you know I have a bit of a romantic streak," Chris stepped out of the shadows and walked toward her looking wonderful in a tuxedo.

Rita arched her eyebrows in amusement and replied, "A bit? I'll buy that or perhaps you're just crazy."

Chris reached for her and she lifted her head to kiss him, "I am crazy, crazy about you! Besides I know you love it!"

"Humm, well that's true, and I guess that's why I love you so much, you know me so well! And Chris—" Rita paused and stepped away from him, turning around slowly, "thank you for the dress."

"You're welcome, it sure does look wonderful on you and fits in all the right places! It is a sure fire mood setter!"

"Down boy! I'm surprised you can see me at all with this room so dark. Why is it dark anyway? Don't they pay their electric bills here?"

Chris smiled at Rita's barb, and without responding, moved toward the wall and pressed a button. Suddenly the far wall began to open to reveal a floor to celling window which, when fully opened, bathed the room in the soft glow of moon and starlight. With the additional light, Rita was able to see a table set for two and the expensive furnishings in what she came to realize was a private dinning room. Music began to play softly in the background. "Is that enough light for you, Sam?" Chris asked.

"More than enough, Sam! This is so wonderful! I've heard of this place, but I've never been inside. How did you set this up?" She asked as she walked toward him.

"It wasn't that hard really. I just wanted to do something special for you. Come and sit down! I'm sure you must be starving."

Rita moved to sit as Chris held her chair for her. Two waiters appeared and quickly set out the meal and then departed. The meal was very good and Rita was supremely content as she sat across from her new husband and long-time best friend. During the meal Rita had attempted to get Chris to tell her about that 'important thing' he needed to discuss with her, but he always sidestepped the question. It wasn't until the dessert was eaten and cleared away, and they had moved to sit in the small sitting room's love seat that he was ready to talk.

"That was a wonderful meal, Chris, and it's been a great night, but you said you had something to discuss with me, so come on-out with it!" Rita said with mirth.

"Okay, you're right. Here open this," he handed her a small box, "I think this will begin to explain."

Rita followed instructions and was puzzled as she found a number of brochures about a Hawaiian honeymoon, two airline tickets, and another brochure for what looked like a resort. "What is this, Chris?" She asked.

"It could be our honeymoon, if you'd like it to be," Chris answered.

Rita flipped though the resort's brochure, "This sounds very expensive Chris. Can we afford it?"

"Yes we can. The resort, it's called the Black Beach as you can see. It's owned by a friend of mine from college who just happens to owe me a few big favors. I told him I'd consider the debts repaid if he'd help us set up our honeymoon at a reasonable price and he agreed."

Rita stared at Chris and asked with a slight edge to her voice, "You set this up already, didn't you? Without asking me?"

Chris caught his breath and regretted having kept his plans from her. He answered her honestly, "Yes I did and I'm very sorry! I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted to surprise you, however, I know that it was not the right thing to do. You're my wife and I shouldn't have kept you from having input on something so important! I also know it's a habit I need to quickly break; we can't have any secrets between us! I don't want you to feel like we have to go on this trip if you don't want to. It's up to you, and I'll do whatever you want." Chris fell silent and awaited for the reproach he knew was coming.

Rita studied Chris, her green eyes revealing nothing to him. She finally spoke in a slow, distinct, voice. "It was wrong of you Chris, and I think you know why, but I also know you'll never do it again. I am correct in thinking that, right Christopher?" She asked and received a nod from Chris. She enjoyed teasing him and was not really mad. She smiled, and she went on, "However, with that said, I think we should accept your friend's generous offer; once I look over these brochures that is! I need to make sure you thought of everything, Chris, I know things can slip your mind in the heat of the moment." Rita smiled at Chris, kidding with him.

"So that means you're not mad at me?" Chris asked tentatively.

"No, I'm not mad at you at all, and it was very romantic thing to do, but you need to learn what you can and cannot keep from me. I've kept things from you too, but a honeymoon is something for both of us, and part of the fun is being able to plan it with the one you love. Feel free, however, to keep birthday plans, anniversary plans, and other romantic adventures to yourself, as I will. Everything else, let me know about, okay, Sam?"

Chris smiled in relief, "That sounds like a plan!"

Rita grinned and moved to Chris and getting comfortable in his arms prompted, "So why don't you tell me more about what you have planned for our honeymoon—"

Chris checked his watch for the fifth time on the morning of their departure. He was growing more and more impatient by the second. George Donovan would be coming soon to pick them up and take them to the airport. What was taking Rita so long, he wondered? He was trying to be patient, knowing she was not herself, and maybe it was just traveling nerves. After all, she was pregnant, and was going to be on a plane for many hours. 'What if it is too much for her?' Chris wondered to himself.

"Chris!" He came out of his reverie to a beautiful sight: his wife smiling at him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I wanted to make sure we have everything."

Chris smiled back at Rita, as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Sam. I guess I'm just excited! How are you? Are you feeling okay? If you're very tired when we reach LA, we can take a later flight to Hawaii if you like. I don't want you to over-stress yourself."

Rita frowned and folded her arms across her chest, she said, dropping her head, "I'll be fine, thank you, Sam! I won't fall apart!" Rita turned toward the window as a car horn sounded indicating George's arrival. "That's George, let's get going." Rita marched past him and out the front door.

Chris shook his head and said under his breath, "You are amazing, Rita Lee Lance-Lorenzo! Ha!" He picked up their bags and followed his wife out.

The flight to L.A. was uneventful; however, once they were there, they were told that their connecting flight was delayed. Rita went in search of a bathroom, and Chris approached the ticket counter to see what arrangements could be made.

"Excuse me," Chris began to the young woman behind the ticket desk. She looked up at him, her eyes widening with interest, and she replied in a sultrier voice than was professional, "Hello my name is Amy! How can I be of service to you?" She emphasized the word service; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Chris. "You were on flight 234 weren't you?" She asked smiling up at him.

Chris grinned back in respect, "That's very good! I was—"

"So you're from Florida?" She interrupted, "It's so nice there! What part of the state are you from exactly?"

"Palm Beach" Chris answered.

"Oh, Palm Beach, that sounds great! I've heard it's a very sexy place." Chris gazed at her in open astonishment. A few months ago he would have responded to her flirting but now he was uncertain what to do.

Chris attempted to regain control of the conversation, "Well it's an interesting place." Chris played with his wedding band hoping that would settle her down-it didn't. Chris sighed and said forcefully, "Look my name is Chris Lorenzo; we were supposed to connect with a flight to Hawaii, but it seems like it was canceled. Are there any other flights to Hawaii today?"

"Let me check—" She bent down over her computer. She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The next flight is tomorrow at 9:00 am. I'm sorry. It looks like you're going to be spending a night in LA, courtesy of the air line." She bent forward and said in a low tone. "You know, Chris, I get off work soon. How would you like it if I showed you the town? I'll make sure you have a night to remember!" Chris' mouth dropped open.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I don't think my wife would be very pleased."

"What's going on, Chris?" He turned to find Rita staring at him and Amy. She'd evidently overheard at least part of the conversation and was not pleased.

"Sam!" Chris said, "I'm glad to see you!"

"I bet you are, Chris," Rita said in a chipped tone. Chris pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"Amy," Chris said to the woman. "Why don't you book us on that 9:00 flight." Amy eyed the pair for a second and, realizing she'd lost, moved to her keyboard. She punched up the boarding passes and handed them to Chris.

"You're booked on the 9 o'clock. Also, the airline has booked a room for you in the Hilton. Here are the directions. Have a nice night." She remarked coldly, looking at Rita with envy.

Rita eyed the woman back and replied, kissing Chris on the cheek, "Oh, I plan to!" The pair walked away to claim their bags.

"So," Rita began to Chris, "what was that all about? Hmm? I can't leave you alone for second!"

"What?" Chris asked feigning confusion, "I was just seeing about getting another flight, and this woman came on to me. I didn't do anything!"

"You better not, Sam!" Rita smiled up at him as they kissed outside the exit doors.

They broke the kiss, and Chris glanced up and down the busy street. "So," he asked rhetorically, "this is LA? Doesn't seem so tough."

Rita smiled at Chris and asked, "Your mom lives here, right? Maybe we should look her up."

Chris frowned and replied, "Yes she does, and no we won't! I'm supposed to be having fun! Seeing my mother would not be fun!" Chris moved forward to hail a cab while Rita remained by their bags and studied Chris. After a few moments, Chris succeeded in getting a cab and moved back to Rita. The skycap placed their bags in the waiting cab as they took seats inside. Chris gave the driver directions to the hotel as he pulled away from the curb.

Rita stared silently out the window watching the people move about. She'd always wondered why people were so fascinated with California and LA in particular. So many people risked everything for a shot at the big time here. A shot at the golden ring; at the dream. In that way, it was not unlike Palm Beach, dreams were ripe there are as well. City of Angels. But were they rising or falling?

Chris noticed Rita's silence and wondered if he was the cause. He'd seen her this way before, reflective and contemplative. Rita was far deeper then most people gave her credit for. This was not to say people thought of her as shallow, they didn't, rather she was looked upon as being logical, business-like, and controlled. But Chris knew the true Rita-his Rita. The Rita who saw more in a situation or person, saw the darkness of life and the light beyond. She was his light, and regardless of what lay ahead for them, she would always be there to help him lift the darkness that was sure to fall. Chris hoped he could be her light too.

Chris sighed and looked out his window, "Are you mad at me, Rita? You're too quiet."

Several seconds lapsed before she answered, her voice almost inaudible. "I'm not mad at you, Chris, but I am a bit disappointed. You didn't tell your parents we got married, did you?" She turned toward him, and Chris found it hard to meet her eyes.

Chris finally looked at her and replied, "No I didn't—I saw no reason to tell them."

"No reason?" Rita shook her head in amazement. "They're your parents Chris! I have no parents, remember! Everyday I wish I did so I could share the love, joy, and happiness I feel being married to you. What does our love mean if you're not willing to share your feelings with the ones who love you? Huh?"

Chris shook his head and fired back more aggressively then he would have liked, "That's the whole point, Sam, they don't love me! I've tried to reach out to them. Both of them and it hasn't worked. For a time I thought my dad and I were doing better, but then it fell apart again. I can't take it anymore Rita! I do love you and don't ever think I don't! I want to tell them, but then what?"

Chris' tone softened and he said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you! I need to work this out in my own way! I will tell them. I just don't want you to be mad or upset. That's not what this trip is about! Please Rita!"

Rita looked away and nodded her head slowly. "Okay, I understand, but I'm here for you if you need me, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Chris smiled and tried to break the tension between them, whispering in Rita's ear, nuzzling her neck, "How would you like to spend our night in LA, Sam? This is our honeymoon after all!" Chris' hand moved slowly up Rita's thigh, but was stopped from going higher by her hand.

She turned toward him and said in a soft, warning tone, which belied her seductive manner and lust shrouded eyes, "Slow down, Tiger, Pussy Cat doesn't play in a crowd. But once we're alone, you get to use all my toys!" Rita smiled at him and Chris blinked in surprise and delight. She slid closer to Chris, her hand coming to rest on his own thigh. He sighed and laid his head against the passenger side window. Where the hell was this hotel? He wondered. He was just about to ask the driver how much longer they would be when they made a sharp turn into the hotel's entrance.

Chris paid the cabby and helped Rita out of the car as their bags were retrieved by a bellhop. They moved to the front desk and got their room key. Both were grateful that the airline had successfully reserved a room for them. With the bellhop following, they moved toward the waiting elevators. Rita could tell that Chris was tense, and she was amused by it. Not that she didn't feel the same tension, but focusing on Chris made her less aware of her own needs. Finally the door opened and they walked the remaining few feet to their door. Chris quickly tipped the bellhop who smiled and walked out while Rita surveyed the room quietly. The furnishings were utilitarian and charmless, she noted, but the room seemed clean, and after all, it was only for a night. It was not the best hotel room in the world, but it wasn't the worst either. She sat on the bed and glanced toward Chris.

"So," Chris began, "Do you want to call room service or would you rather go out?"

Rita rose quickly from the bed and moved to him. "I think we should go out, it's still early, and I feel great. And like you said, we're in LA!" She kissed him softly and moved off to change. Chris smiled and shook his head at her as she walked away.

Not knowing when they would be back, Chris and Rita tried to make the most of their time in LA. They visited the famous Hollywood and Vine, Grummens Chinese theater, and the Hollywood walk of fame.

"Hey, Rita, check it out, Humphrey Bogert's star. This is so cool, Sam! Bogy was the coolest man alive!" Rita turned, and walked toward him, as he knelt in front of his favorite actor's star.

"That's really neat, Chris," Rita answered with a smile.

Chris stood up, "Neat? That's all you can think of to say-neat!"

"You're right, Chris, it's very neat," Rita corrected. "Oh, Sam, look Barbara Stanwick's star!" Rita said excitedly.

Rita and Chris had a interesting day in L.A. visiting the sights, but as it began to grow late, they realized they needed to find a place to eat dinner. They were unsure where to go, but when they came upon a small, romantic-looking restaurant named Victoria's, they decided to give it a shot. Chris held the door open for Rita, and she walked into the vestibule. She smiled as she gazed at the interior of the restaurant which seemed to be a transplant of New York City's Little Italy. Obviously the owners were originally from New York. Rita herself had only been there a few times, and never to Little Italy, but it seemed authentic.

"This looks like a nice place, Sam," Chris said coming up behind her.

"It does, it has a lot of atmosphere. I only hope the food is as good," Rita replied. They walked up to a middle-aged man who would have been called a maitre d' in a more expensive restaurant.

"Can I help you?" The man inquired with a smile and a New York accent.

"Yes," Chris answered, "we'd like a table for two."

"Of course," he replied, "one moment, please." He turned and made a show of studying the dining room for a vacant table. Rita and Chris exchanged puzzled looks as they saw a number of empty tables.

The maitre d' turned back quickly, "I have a table for you right now, my name is Salvatore Vasari, I am the owner, and I'd like to welcome you to Victoria's. I'm sorry for the delay," he said as he led them to a table, "but we've not been doing as good a business as I'd like. I guess I'm hoping customers will just appear." He fell silent as Chris and Rita took their seats.

After a moment he went on in a wistful voice, "I remember when my wife and I first opened for business some thirty-five years ago. Some nights there was standing room only and an hour's wait."

"Where are you from, Mr. Vasari?" Rita asked.

"New York City, but my wife is from Florida, Palm Beach to be exact. I was working down there as a chef, and she was a waitress," Vasari answered.

"We're from Palm Beach, too. My name is Rita, and this is my husband, Chris. It sure is a small world!" Rita exclaimed.

Vasari smiled, "Really? It is a small world! Well, it's very nice to meet both of you. Wait-let me go and get my wife." He walked into the kitchen and quickly returned with a woman in tow.

Vasari introduced his wife, "Annie, I'd like to introduce you to Chris and Rita Lorenzo, they are from Palm Beach. Chris, Rita, this is my wife, Annie."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am," Chris said.

Annie Vasari smiled warmly at the young couple, "Likewise, I haven't been home in so long! I often miss it! What are you doing in LA, if I may ask?"

"We're on our honeymoon and trying to get to Hawaii, but our flight was delayed until tomorrow morning," Rita explained.

"Well that's wonderful! Congratulations on your marriage and good luck to you," Vasari replied.

"Thank you," Chris replied.

"Annie and I were on our honeymoon when we came here. That was a long time ago," Vasari said.

Annie looked at her husband with a sideways glance, "Sal, they don't need to have a blow by blow of our lives, they must be hungry. Have you even given them a chance to look at the menus?"

Sal looked sheepishly at his wife who shook her head in exasperation. Chris and Rita grinned at the older couple. They opened the menus and were pleased by the selections; everything sounded delicious. Rita selected a chicken dish with pasta and fresh vegetables, and Chris picked cavatille with dried tomatoes. They were served quickly, and the food was wonderful.

"Man that was great! So would you like some dessert, Sam?" Chris asked with a grin, "I noticed they have cheese cake."

Rita shook her head and said in a tempting voice, "What I'd like for dessert isn't listed on the menu."

Chris' eyes widened in understanding and he quickly called, "Check! Mr. Vasari, may I have the check, please!"

Vasari appeared at their table, "Of course, did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was very good, Mr. Vasari," Rita replied not taking her eyes off Chris.

As he wrote out the check, Vasari studied the couple before him and smiled as he remembered the remark his wife made about Chris and Rita.

"Those two have something really special! You can see it in their eyes, and feel it pass between them-it's electric!"

"Here you go," Vasari said handing Chris the check, "it was a pleasure meeting you, and if you're ever in LA again, please stop by."

"Thank you, Mr. Vasari and thank for us. We really enjoyed ourselves," Chris replied taking Rita by the hand and guiding her to the door.

"They were really nice," Rita said to Chris as he hailed a cab.

Chris smiled and took Rita into his arms, and in response, Rita began to kiss him lightly on the face. "So," Rita began, "this is a honeymoon, it's not bad at all, I could get used to this."

Chris returned the kiss and said softly, "I aim to please! This is forever, Rita, fifty years at least!" Chris grinned at her.

Rita frowned, and raised her eyebrows, "Only fifty? Jeeze, Chris, I was hoping for at least sixty."

The cab pulled up to the curb, and Chris didn't reply at first, but once inside, he leaned over to Rita and said, "I think I can deal with sixty, but you have to go easy on me, you know, take care of me!"

Rita grinned and rolled her eyes, "Easy, huh? Hmm, well, I guess I can do that but not tonight! I have plans for you tonight!" Rita moved slowly toward Chris, her green eyes full of love and trust, never wavering from his. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he was content to just hold her, his future, his Sam.

A few moments later the cab pulled up to the hotel, and the couple moved quickly into the hotel and retrieved their room key and walked to the elevator. The moment the elevator doors opened, Chris kissed Rita and the intensity of kiss forced her into the back of elevator, but Chris was gentle, ever conscious of the delicate life growing inside his wife's body. The doors closed, and the elevator began its ascent.

Rita sighed with pleasure as Chris' mouth sought hers, and she absorbed the love in his kiss and returned it in kind. Not even the ping of the elevator, as it reached their floor, forced them apart, and the doors started closing just as Chris managed to get to the controls to stop its movement. Rita backed Chris though the door and into the hallway unmindful of her surroundings; a common occurrence when she kissed Chris. For his own part, Chris struggled to find their room while remaining in contact with Rita. He finally had to break contact with Rita for a moment as he worked the key into the lock and opened the door, thankful he did so on the first attempt. Rita quickly moved back to his waiting lips, and he guided her toward the bed. She managed to pull off his jacket just as Chris eased her onto the bed. Her heart quickened as she felt one of Chris' hands moved deftly to the hem of her skirt and slowly began to move it upwards. Not one to be left out of her husband's fun, Rita took hold of the zipper and belt of Chris' pants and began to remove the garment. Rita smiled happily up at Chris as he began to slowly unbutton her blouse and then remove her bra. She gasped as his mouth sought her breast and his hand moved downward; its sole mission to please her. Rita struggled to retain focus as she began to remove his shirt, needing to get closer to him. Sensing Rita's need, Chris rolled over to allow her full rein and access to him, and she did not disappoint as her lips and tongue moved across his body. Chris groaned as Rita took charge, and she surprised him with the intensity of their love making. Rita cried out and her body convulsed around Chris' as they reached release together.

Rita was enveloped by a warm glow as she rested on Chris' chest and attempted to slow her rapid breathing. Chris gently rubbed her back enjoying the feel of her body and reveling in her beauty. Rita looked down at him, her eyes full of love. "I love you, Chris! I love you so much!"

Chris nodded slightly, "And I love you, Rita, I always have, and I always will!" Rita smiled and closed her eyes tired but sated as sleep overtook her. Her last conscious thoughts were of Chris and their unborn baby. She'd waited so long for this kind of happiness, she'd waited so long for him, and now the wait was over. She'd found love in the arms of her best friend-her partner-exactly where she'd always known it would be.

'The phone? What happened? A murder? Suicide? Where's Rita?' Chris awoke with a start as he grabbed for the bedside phone, still half asleep, "Lorenzo!"

"Mr. Lorenzo, this is the main desk, it is 7:00, you said you wanted a wake-up call."

Chris shook his head as he remembered where he was, "Yes, thank you, could you please connect me with room service." He glanced at Rita as she attempted to grab a few extra moments of sleep.

"I can take your order, Sir, what would you like?" Chris ordered a light breakfast and was told it would be ready in about a half an hour. He moved to the bathroom and prepared the shower. With this task done, he turned his attention to his sleepy wife.

"Sammy," he whispered softly bending over her, "it's time to get up. Remember we have a plane to catch."

Rita groaned in protest as Chris switched on the light. "Good morning to you, too, Sam!" she said in an irritable tone.

Chris grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Sam! Good morning. How are you feeling? Do you feel sick at all?" He bent over and kissed her softly.

"You're forgiven. No, I feel good. I guess the morning sickness is starting to go away," Rita replied pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I've ordered room service, and we just have enough time for a shower before it comes," without warning, Chris picked Rita up in his arms and carried her toward the shower.

Rita raised an eyebrow and smiled as she heard the sound of the running water. "That sounds perfect, Christopher! How much time to we have?" Chris stepped into the shower before replying and let go of Rita's legs which quickly found hold on his hips.

"Not enough," Chris replied back with a smile as he moved to claim Rita's lips once more.

Two and a half hours later, a very content Chris and Rita found themselves over the Pacific and heading toward Hawaii. "We're finally on our way, Sam," Chris said with a grin.

"I still find it hard to believe that we're really going to Hawaii! It's like a dream, but the last few weeks have been like a dream," Rita answered in a wistful voice.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Chris replied in a slightly hurt tone.

Rita looked at him in concern, "No, Chris, it's not a bad thing at all. I didn't explain myself very well, it's just that I've wanted this for so long, and now it's finally become real. I'm so excited about our future and this baby, but I guess I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Bad habits died hard, but I can't allow my past to control me! I know that now. No more doubts and no more regrets, Chris, I've had a lifetime of them, and I'm sick of it!" Rita said.

Chris nodded and taking Rita's hand in his, replied, "I know, Rita, I know, we don't get any assurances in this life, Sam. But I'll tell you this, no matter what, you'll never be alone again! I'll always be there for you, forever!"

"I know that, Chris, and the same goes for me, all you have to do is call my name, and I'll be there-at your side." To emphasize her words, Rita moved toward Chris and kissed him passionately.

"Ah, excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt," Chris and Rita broke their kiss and turned to see a flight attendant gazing down at them in amusement. Rita's face began to turn a bright shade of red, and Chris laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that, we didn't see you," Chris replied.

"That's okay, are you going on your honeymoon?" The flight attendant asked knowingly.

"Yes, we are, how did you know?" Rita asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

The flight attendant smiled, "Experience! Ah, we'll be serving dinner soon, and I was wondering if you'd like some wine with your meal. We have a nice selection."

"I won't be able to, but you can if you'd like, Chris," Rita said turning to him.

Chris shook his head, "No, that's okay, if you don't, then I don't. Do you happen to have apple cider?" Chris asked.

"As a matter of fact we do. I'll go and get a bottle for you," the flight attendant replied.

"Thank you," Rita said as the flight attendant walked away. She turned toward Chris, remarking with a grin, "I feel like a high school kid caught necking in a parked car."

"Why, because you were kissing your husband? I don't think anybody cares, besides, it's not the first time we've made out in public," Chris said with a roguish grin.

Rita gave him venomous look that was quickly replaced by a playful smile, "That's true, Chris, we've had to sacrifice our dignity in the name of doing the job on more then one occasion, you know, going that extra mile to get the bad guys!"

"Wait, wait, are you saying that kissing me was a sacrifice?" Chris asked in a hurt tone.

"No," Rita said solemnly, "it was a guilty pleasure, and I enjoyed it more then I should have, but I was unwilling to admit to myself that the reason I enjoyed it so much was that I was in love with you." Their meals arrived, and Rita fell silent as she began to eat. Being pregnant seemed to have increased her appetite four-fold.

"So the kiss we shared when we went undercover as the Wellmans was good for you, wasn't it?" Rita nodded. "Ha! I knew it, I knew you felt something, too!" Chris said with a pleased smile.

"Every moment we shared was important to me, Chris, and I hope for many more moments to come," Rita said taking Chris' hand in hers. Chris wasn't sure how to reply, and his throat felt suddenly tight. Rita closed her eyes slightly and laid back in her seat.

"We will, Rita, we have the rest of our lives, but now it's time for you to rest! Sleep, Sammy, sleep."

The rest of the flight was uneventful, and the plane landed on time. Disembarking from the plane and finding their luggage was a bit more difficult then they'd expected, however. It took a full hour and a half for them to claim their bags and get their rental car, and to finally leave the airport, their necks covered by colorful, but garish, leis.

"Man," Chris said as he loaded their bags into the rental car, "it was a total zoo in that airport!"

"It was, for awhile there I wasn't sure we'd make it out before this baby comes!" Rita said sarcastically as she watched Chris packing the car; Chris had opted for a convertible.

Chris grinned, finished with the bags, and got into the driver's seat. "Well, we won't be back here for a week!"

Rita nodded, and buckled herself in before she asked with assumed casualness, "So, are you sure you know how to get to the resort?"

Chris tensed as he started the car and replied with a slight edge to his voice, "Of course I do, the directions I got were very explicit, besides, I've never gotten lost in my life! Why are you worried?" he asked pulling into the street.

Rita held up her hands, "I was just making sure, Chris. I have complete faith in your navigational skills."

"I'd hope so," Chris said in a self satisfied voice, "I have an unvarying sense of direction."

Two long and "meandering" hours later, Chris and Rita drove into the exclusive Black Beach Resort. The resort was situated on about 25 acres of land and drew its name from the black volcanic sand on its private beach. Other than a hotel and a number of fine restaurants, it boasted a full spa and exercise facilities, a golf course, tennis courts, horse back riding, boating, and a helicopter tour of the islands. Chris and Rita couldn't help but shake their heads in awe as they gazed at their new surroundings.

Rita let out a low whistle as they drew up to the doors of the main hotel, "Your friend must be doing an amazing business, Chris, this resort looks fabulous. The grounds are breathtaking. How did he ever get his hands on a place like this? Does he come from money?"

Chris shrugged as he got out of the car and gave the keys to the valet, "No, his family is middle class. I'm not totally sure how he got involved with the resort, but he was the type of person who has opportunities fall into his lap. He's a real wheeler dealer but—" Chris paused as he and Rita walked into the hotel where they were met by two young and very attractive women, who greeted them with the traditional Hawaiian aloha and more leis .

"But?" Rita prompted gently as she attempted to untangle the leis from her necklaces.

"I always figured things would come back to haunt him. Everything came easy for him, and he always had an angle, but he never worked for anything, and never got caught. I mean, he basically cheated his way though school. I always felt it was unfair in a way, he'd just charm people and get away with it where I'd have to work my butt off."

Rita nodded in understanding, "I've known a lot of people like that, but in the end, they do get caught. You're a better person for working so hard, Chris, and you'll get more out of life as a result. You're a honorable and decent man, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much!" Rita placed her hands on Chris' chest as she gazed up at him and planted a warm, tender kiss on his lips.

"Ahhh," Chris said, wrapping his arms around Rita's slim waist, "see, I knew clean living would pay off in the end. It won me Rita Lee Lance's heart!"

Rita smiled as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm, "Well, there was never any real competition for my heart Chris. I had already lost it to you, and I didn't want it back!"

Chris' only reply was a classic Lorenzo grin as they walked up to the front desk. The desk clerk greeted Chris and Rita with a warm smile, "Aloha, how may I help you?"

"I believe you have reservations for a Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Lorenzo," Chris replied.

The woman checked her computer, then replied, "Yes, sir, you and your wife are in Penthouse five, the Queens room. Here is your key, our Director of Activities will personally show you to your room, have a nice vacation."

As Rita and Chris waited for the Activities Director, they took time to admire the beautiful hotel lobby which was unlike any they'd seen before. It was decorated in a traditional Hawaiian style, and Hawaiian music played softly in the background; it all looked very exotic to Chris and Rita's eyes. Their consideration of the lobby was interrupted as someone called out, "Hello, Mr and Mrs. Lorenzo, my name is Nancy Martin, I'm Director of Activities, please come this way."

Chris asked Nancy Martin as she led them to their room, "Are you related to John Martin by any chance?"

Nancy laughed and replied, "Why yes, I am, John is my older brother." She asked Chris in return, "Do you know my brother, Mr. Lorenzo?"

Chris replied, "Yeah, we went to college together."

Nancy stopped short and gasped as she remembered something, she said in an excited voice, "You're the Chris Lorenzo from Florida State? My brother has talked about you often and all those spring break escapades."

Chris felt Rita staring at him in amusement, she said. "Christopher Lorenzo, I would not have believed it if I had not heard it myself, you had escapades?"

Nancy continued, "You mean he's not told you about the night in Fort Lor—

Chris quickly broke in, "I told you all about it, Rita, don't you remember?"

She did not remember him telling her, but she said nothing, 'let it pass for-now'-she thought to herself.

Nancy asked, "Are you enjoying your honeymoon so far, Mrs. Lorenzo?"

Rita smiled at her new title and replied, "Yes, it's been wonderful so far. This resort is magnificent, and I'm sure we'll be very happy here."

Nancy went on, "I hope you are! Where are you from, if I can ask?"

Chris replied this time. "We're from Florida, Palm Beach."

"What do you do there?," Nancy asked.

Rita replied, "We're police officers, detectives."

Nancy's eyes widened as she said, "My goodness, that sounds exciting!"

Chris laughed, "It can be at times, but it's often routine and boring like any job.

They finally arrived at their room, and Nancy said with a smile, "Again, I hope you enjoy your stay, and if there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask me." She turned and walked away.

Chris unlocked the door and with one swift motion swept Rita into his arms and carried her across the threshold, kissing her as he did so. Rita wrapped a single arm around his strong neck, and with her free hand, stroked his face. Once in the room, Chris returned her to her feet, and his hand absently rubbed her stomach gently.

The tender moment passed, and Rita wasn't able to stop herself from asking. "Fort Lauderdale, Sam? What exactly happened there?"

Chris looked at her and smiled weakly, he sighed and shook his head before saying tentatively. "Ah, it was my first year, John was a senior, kind of my big brother, anyway we went to a party, on a boat, if I remember correctly and unfortunately I do." Chris covered his face with his hands and pleaded, "Sam, must I continue with this? Trust me you do not need to know."

Rita grinned in amusement, he could be so cute at times, she thought. She folded her arms across her chest and replied, "Fine, Sam, fine, some other time perhaps."

"Right," Chris said in a deadpan voice, "some other time." He shook his head and watched Rita as she examined the room. "It's nice, isn't it?" he asked at last.

"It's very nice, there's a sauna and a whirlpool in the bathroom and—" Rita swung open the French doors which led to the spacious balcony and stepped through. "—the view is breathtaking." Rita grasped the railing before her and gazed at the water in the distance. She sensed Chris' proximity, and her grip on the railing tightened as his hands seized her hips and his mouth sought that most sensitive area of her neck, just below her ear. The one that drove her crazy.

"It's all for you, Mrs. Lorenzo," Chris said softly.

Rita disagreed gently, "No, it's all for us, Mr. Lorenzo!" Rita turned to face Chris and began to plant light kisses on his face.

A few hours later Chris and Rita found themselves at the nightly luau. Other then being introduced to Hawaiian food, the couple was treated to an entertaining floor show which included dancers and singers. They also got to meet a number of other newlywed couples, and the night passed quickly. However, during a lull in the festivities, Rita and Chris were able to discuss what they wanted to do the next day.

"I'm still amazed at all the stuff we can do here, but I also want to be careful not to hurt you or the baby," Chris said.

"I know, Chris, but I'll be okay as long as I can rest and don't do anything that is too jarring," Rita grinned suggestively, "well almost everything."

Chris smiled, "So I've found out! Well maybe we should just play it by ear and see what happens."

"That sounds like a good idea, but we do have a few things planned and I'm sure we'll find ample ways to amuse ourselves. Are you ready to go back to the room?" Rita asked.

"Yes, I am," Chris rose and offered Rita his hand, confident they would indeed find ample ways to amuse themselves while in Hawaii.

Chris and Rita slept in late the next morning and to wake themselves up, they decided to take a short dip in the tidal pool. After a time, they returned to their room to shower and change before going to the dining room for a light brunch. They spent the rest of the morning exploring the resort and sunbathing on the beach, and later in the day, they went their separate ways for a time. Rita got a facial and manicure, and Chris spent time in the indoor batting cage and basketball courts. They enjoyed themselves but missed each other, too, and were happy when they met back at their room to prepare themselves for the cruise they, and many other guests in the hotel, would be going on in the resort's large yacht.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed as Rita walked up to him in her floor length gown, "you look wonderful, Sammy!"

"Thank you, Sam, you look pretty fine yourself! Come on, let's getting going, I'm really looking forward to this cruise."

It didn't take long for Chris and Rita to reach the dock where the yacht was moored, but they felt a bit out of place as they boarded it. Shortly after they arrived, the boat got underway, and the passengers were ushered to the pre-dinner cocktail party that was held on the open deck. At one point, Chris whispered to Rita as they took in the people around them.

"So far all the people here accept us as a rich well-bred couple, but I wonder how many of these society people would accept us if they found out what we really do for a living?"

"Good question, but let's hope they don't ask. Just put on your party face, Sam," Rita instructed.

As it turned out, Rita and Chris were able to keep the discussions they had with the other passengers away from the issue of work. It wasn't that they were ashamed of what they did or who they were. No, they were proud of what they did and who they were, however, some part of them enjoyed the thrill of having a 'cover' so-to-speak, and stepping into another life, if only for a moment. The best part of the night by far was the dancing which followed dinner. Lost in the music, and each other, Rita and Chris didn't really care what other people might think of them; they were together, and that was all that mattered in the end, as they danced the night away.

For their second full day at the resort they went on an all-day bus tour and got to see a number of interesting sights. On their return to the resort, they rested and then went for dinner and another floor show. But Rita was eager to return to their room because she had, unbeknownst to Chris, bought a book on sensual massage which she was eager to try out on Chris. Chris was startled but very pleased as Rita outlined her plans to him on their return to their room. As Rita massaged his muscular back, she knew that she'd never felt as comfortable with another man as she did when she was with Chris. She felt totally open to him and everything he could offer her. Likewise, Chris felt blessed whenever Rita looked his way or touched him, instantly making him come alive. She was an amazing woman. He still felt a bit awed by the fact that she was in love with him and would be for the rest of their lives together. Rita and Chris' last conscious thoughts were identical as the line between massage and love making blurred and finally disappeared all together: things were as they were supposed to be-they were together.

The next morning, they awoke early so they could make it on time to the heliport where a helicopter was waiting to take them on an aerial tour of the islands. After assurances from the middle-aged, and very personable pilot, named T.C. (who came highly recommended by the resort) that Rita and the baby were in no danger, they climbed aboard for what they knew would be an exciting tour. On taking off they quickly learned that exciting was too mild a word for the tour. They scarcely breathed twice during the two hour flight which took them on a roller coaster tour of Oahu, Maui, and the Big Island of Hawaii. T.C. proved to be an expert pilot as he flew inches above the sea and straight towards a rugged and impressive cliff face. Rita and Chris let out relived sighs as T.C. banked away at the last moment and shot across the waves that broke against the rocky coast line.

"Ha, don't worry, folks, you're in good hands with T.C." He laughed heartily as he increased the height of the helicopter and dove into a beautiful jungle lined valley and back toward the resort. Chris and Rita were slightly disappointed as they landed and thanked T.C. for such a wonderful flight.

After such an exciting morning, Rita and Chris decided to spend a lazy day on the beach in an attempt to bring their heart rates back to normal. They were both looking forward to an oceanside dinner they had planned for later that night on a private stretch of beach which the hotel had put aside for that exact purpose. After a time they returned to their room to prepare and found a message from the staff informing them that everything was in readiness. Their reservation was for about fifteen minutes before sunset to give them time to get ready. Rita changed into a light sundress and Chris into cotton pants and shirt, and they walked down the garden path which led to the beach. Once there, they found a small bungalow, which was set up for them, but instead of going inside, Chris took a blanket and walked towards the calm water with Rita following.

Rita stared at the stunning sunset before her and turned toward Chris and was surprised to find him staring at her. "What's wrong Chris?" she asked.

"I have one last present to give to you, Rita; it's something I should have done awhile ago, but—" Chris reached into his pocket and removed a small box and handed it to Rita.

Rita's heart beat faster as she opened it and found a modest, but beautifully designed, diamond engagement ring shining back at her. It caught the light from the perfect Hawaiian sunset and seemed to glow a bright red fire. Rita looked back at Chris as tears of joy wetted her eyes.

"Rita, will you marry me again?" Chris took the ring and slipped the diamond onto her finger.

"Yes, I will, Chris! Yes, I'll gladly marry you again!" Rita exclaimed happily as she moved to embrace kisses became more passionate as Rita pushed Chris onto his back. Quickly becoming lost in each other, they barely noticed as the light slowly faded around them.

The next morning Chris said to Rita as he watched her finishing her makeup, "Let's go to Honolulu today. Nancy gave me a list of things not to miss there."

Rita turned away from the mirror to look at him and replied, "OK, that sounds good." Chris smiled and walked over to her. Extending his hand, she accepted it and rose. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant for breakfast.

The restaurant they were going to was a smaller one and not attached to the hotel. A winding garden path led to it, and as they were rounding a bend they heard a woman's terror-filled scream. Instinct took over, and they moved quickly toward the sound. Chris thought fleetingly about Rita and whether or not this scream for help was a prelude to danger. But this thought became irrelevant as they rounded a second bend and came upon the woman, a maid as it turned out, and the source of her screams, a young woman's dead body.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rita moved to calm the hysterical maid while Chris grabbed a nearby courtesy phone and called for help.

Rita and Chris suspected that the murderer was long gone, but it paid to be cautious, so Chris kept scanning their surroundings as he attempted to get the front desk. After several moments he heard, "Front desk, how can I help you?"

"This is Chris Lorenzo, staying in Penthouse 5. I need you to send for the ambulance and the police right now! It's an emergency! My wife and I came across a young woman's body on the path leading to the treetop restaurant. Get them down here as quick as you can!" Hanging up Chris moved to the woman's body.

Rita, still trying to calm the terror-stricken maid, watched as Chris checked the woman's pulse, but finding none, shook his head at her. After closer inspection it was clear the woman had been dead for quite some time. Chris backed away from the woman's body and began to treat it as a crime scene. All suspicious deaths were handled as a homicide until another cause of death was discovered.

Within minutes of Chris' call the manger of the resort, the head of hotel security, and Chris' friend John arrived on the scene. Chris saw his friend and quickly moved to intercept him.

John Martin, entrepreneur and owner of the Black Beach, asked with concern as he recognized his old friend. "Chris! What's going on? Did you find the body?"

Chris glanced briefly at Rita, and the maid, as he replied, "No, your employee was the first person to find the victim, but we arrived shortly after her."

John shook his head, "God, this wasn't the way I wanted us to be reunited."

"Me neither, John, me neither!" Chris agreed adding, "John, keep everybody away from here, okay. I have reason to believe this is a crime scene, and it must be protected."

Their conversation was interrupted by a gruff voice. "Who the hell are you to be giving orders?" Chris turned and noticed a man standing behind him.

John retorted, "Chris is a good friend and a guest! Plus he's a sergeant in the Palm Beach PD, O'Day."

O'Day responded with mock humility, "I'm sorry, sir, but it's my job."

Chris looked puzzled and his friend answered his unspoken question. "O'Day is my head of security." Chris nodded, and O'Day walked toward the body.

Suddenly, Rita appeared and told her husband, "I got the maid calmed down. It looks like the victim was strangled and beaten. It's quite possible she was raped."

Chris nodded at the information and then said, "Rita this is my friend, John Martin. John, this is my wife Rita."

John greeted Rita and remarked, "Lorenzo, you always had great taste in women, I'll give you that. You have a good man here, Rita."

Rita smiled back, "I know!" She sobered quickly and asked John, "Do you know this woman?"

John dropped his gaze for the first time to the lifeless body before him. He gasped and said slowly. "Yes, yes I know her she was-is," he corrected himself," my girlfriend, Linda Jensen."

Chris and Rita exchanged uneasy glances. There was much more going on than they first supposed. Chris knew that the local police would be here shortly and, as a result, he had little time to help his friend. The fact that he was intimately involved with the deceased would naturally make him a target for any investigator. Chris decided not to mince words. "When was the last time you saw Linda, John? And where were you last night?"

John looked at his friend in astonishment, he replied harshly, "It's been a few days. What are you trying to imply, Chris? What? Do you think I did this! I loved Linda more then life itself. How could you possibly believe I would or even could do it?"

Chris wasn't prepared for John's outburst but replied calmly, "It's not what I think, John, it's what the local police will think. We have very little time, John, the police won't be as nice in their questioning. Look," Chris held up his hands in appeal, attempting to pacify his upset friend. "I don't think you did it, but you can see how this will look. Your girlfriend is found murdered in your hotel! I'm trying to help, John, please! You need to start thinking about what might have happened to her last night and who might have had reason to kill her."

Rita added quietly, "Chris is right, John."

John looked at the young couple with resentment and said with sarcasm, "I thought you were my fiend Chris, but I see I was mistaken-you're just a cop!" John turned on his heel and left.

Chris turned toward his wife with a stricken look. Rita went to him and said, "Chris you had to ask. I'm sure John will forgive you once the shock wares off."

Chris stood dazed, "Maybe he's right, I'm his friend. It's not like we're back home and on the job."

Rita kept her voice calm as she asked, "Would you have asked the same question at home?"

"Yes, but that knowledge doesn't make me feel any better. I just lost a friend." Rita wasn't sure how to reply. She kissed him gently and was pleased when she got a slight smile from him.

Suddenly, the spell was broken by an unfamiliar voice. An Asian man, sharp featured, and a few years older than the young couple, took in the scene at a glance. What he saw did little to cheer him. No security, no patrolman, and two civilians! Little did the newcomer know that the two people before him were cast from the same mold. The new arrival introduced himself. "I'm Sergeant Yokahana, Honolulu Police Department, and who might you be?"

Chris and Rita went up to him, and Chris replied, showing his badge. "Sergeant Christopher Lorenzo of the Palm Beach Police Department, and this is my wife, and partner, Sergeant Rita Lance, also of the Palm Beach PD."

Yokahana's eyebrow went up slightly, but that was his only reaction. He said in reply, "Well, Sergeants, you're pretty far from home. What brought you to my islands?"

Rita replied putting away her own ID, "We're on our honeymoon and staying at the resort." Yokohana absorbed this information but looked away distractedly as he noticed the local uniformed police officers at last arriving on the scene.

"Wait here, please," he turned and walked over to the officers. He had a very animated conversation with them for several seconds. Rita and Chris watched in silence. They were trying to stay out of the way, but their professional curiosity got the better of them, and they soon found themselves examining the body, and the surrounding area.

"And next time," Yokahana said to the officers in closing, "there's a homicide you better get to it a hell of a lot faster then you did for this one!" He turned away and moved back to Chris and Rita who were standing over the body. His first reaction was irritation that his witnesses were examining the body. Was everybody going to work against me, he wondered? But his vexation softened as he watched them. They clearly knew how to work a crime scene. He cleared his throat. Rita and Chris looked up and moved away from the body.

Chris knew from his own experience that detectives could be as territorial as wolves when it came to a crime scene, so he hesitated before saying. "I think the girl was killed between 2:00 and 6:00 this morning."

"What would make you say that?" Yokanana asked.

"Well," Chris explained, "Rita and I returned to our room around 10:30 and obviously the body was not here then. The hotel was having a luau last night at the restaurant up the path, and it didn't end until at least 1:00 am. This is the only way back to the hotel; somebody would have seen the body." Yokanana nodded but remained silent.

Rita announced, moving back to the body, "I bet she was killed some place else too. I also think you'll find that she worked as a waitress or hostess. At first, I thought the cause of death was strangulation, but now I'm not so sure. "

"Based on what?" Yokanana asked as he looked at the body.

Rita didn't answer. "Do you have a pair of latex gloves?"

Yokanana stared hard at Rita but handed over a pair of latex gloves anyway. Rita carefully examined the woman's clothes and finally moved to her neck.

"She has bruises on her neck, but they look old and don't seem to be the cause of death, but the ME will have to verify that. Wait a moment," Rita brushed the woman's long blonde hair aside and found a thin incision at the base of her skull. "I think I found the cause of death. She was stabbed in the back of the neck by a thin and very sharp knife."

Yokanana checked the incision. "Must have severed her spinal cord. You were saying something about her being a waitress or hostess?"

Rita nodded, "Well, look at her clothes, short black skirt and white blouse; it looks like a uniform to me. Plus her clothes are saturated with cigarette smoke, and there are alcohol stains on her skirt and blouse."

"So," Yokanana demanded, "what does that prove? She might have been at a night club. She's an attractive woman. Someone may have just spilled their drink on her by accident, it happens."

"No the stains are on the sides of her body. The pattern gives the impression that something was covering the front of her skirt and blouse," Rita explained.

"Like she was wearing an apron," Chris suggested, "that would fit with her being a waitress."

Yokanana studied the stains and whistled softly, "I'd have missed that, but I think you're right. Well I'm very impressed, Sergeants. You don't happen to know her name, do you?"

Chris glanced from Rita to Yokanana and said, "As a matter of fact I do, her name is Linda Jensen. Her boyfriend is John Martin, the owner of this resort, and a friend of mine."

For the first time since he meet Chris and Rita Yokahana's eyes went cold, and he grew suspicious. But his suspicions didn't jive with his gut feelings about the couple before him. He was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, provided they explained themselves. He gazed judiciously at Chris and waited.

"I know how this must look, but I'm not trying to protect John. Right now, I'm the last person he wants to see!" Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Yokahana asked.

"We went to college together, he was older than me, but we lost track of each other. He owed me a favor, and I told him he could repay it by setting up our honeymoon. Without his help, there was no way we could have stayed here. We're expecting a baby and money is tight. Sounds like a good motive to help him, right?"

Yokahana nodded but his face gave away nothing, and he waited to hear more. "So we came, and we've enjoyed ourselves so far. John was away on business, and the first time we saw each other was this morning when we found the body. We were going to breakfast when we came upon the dead woman. I called for help, and John arrived with his staff. When he told us the identity of the woman, I became concerned and asked him where he was last night. He refused to say and made it clear that our friendship was over."

"Sgt. Yokahana," Rita said, "I know you don't trust us right now, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry we didn't come right out and tell you. Check out our records if you like, but we're on your side. We're trying to help! I have to sit down and get something to eat. If you need to talk to us you know where we'll be, but right now, I must think of my baby. It was nice to meet you."

Yokahana gazed at Rita and took her hand saying, "It was nice to meet you as well. I'll probably have more questions for you later."

"Sure. No problem.," Chris said shaking his hand. Yokahana watched them walk away. The coroner walked up to him to give a preliminary report, but even as he listened, his thoughts kept returning to the young couple he'd just met.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Rita sipped her tea and looked over at Chris as they sat in the restaurant. He'd been quiet since they'd left the crime scene. She asked, "Sam, are you okay? Tell me what's wrong? Is it John?"

Chris looked up at her and shook his head, "Yes and no, I just lost a friend, that's true, but what bothers me more is that this will mean an end to the honeymoon. I wanted you to relax and have fun so badly! But now I can't see us staying here. I wouldn't be surprised if John asked us to pay full price after what happened. My questioning upset him more than I'd have thought. Should we go home, or try to find a place to stay?" Chris laughed at the absurdity of it all. "What do we have, bad karma or something?"

"His reaction was a bit extreme," Rita agreed quickly, not wanting to talk about Martin. She placed her hand on his and said, "I've had a wonderful time, and I wouldn't be upset if we went home early. I love you so much, Chris. Just being with you is enough for me!"

Chris smiled, "Thanks, Sam, but I promised you a wonderful honeymoon, and I'm going to make sure it happens! We have four days left, and we're going to spend them here! I know you want to stay. You don't have to hide it from me, Rita."

"Yes, I'd like to stay, but I agree that we can't stay at the resort. So where do we go? It will be almost impossible to get a room on this short of notice. Unless you are friends with another resort owner," Rita said with a smile.

Chris grinned, "No, and I think that's a good thing. We'll figure something out, don't worry."

"Who's worried?" Rita grinned, "You sure know how to show a girl a good time!"

He began to laugh and moved to kiss his wife. "Well I try, Sam. It's a gift." Chris helped her off her chair, and she ran a single finger up his chest.

"A gift, huh? " Rita smiled at him.

"Will you answer my questions, Mr. Martin?" Yokanana asked for the forth time. "This will go much faster if you work with me."

Martin smiled coldly and took a draw of his cigarette, "Am I a suspect? I've already given you an alibi for last night! I'm a respected business man, and I don't appreciate your questions!"

"With all due respect, Sir, your girlfriend was found murdered in your hotel! You see nothing unusual in that?"

"Linda was a very friendly girl, and she had many admirers," Martin admitted with frank bluntness.

"Are you saying she cheated on you?" Yokanana asked.

"Yes, but so did I. It was hard not to given her work," Martin said.

"What do you mean by that? Was she an escort?" Yokahana asked, his eyes narrowing.

Martin sighed, his boredom for the interview clearly showing. "Like I said, she was very friendly. She worked as a hostess and waitress, but also as a dancer, an exotic dancer, and sometimes she gave her special customers the full service treatment, if you know what I mean."

"Did that make you jealous?" Yokahana asked.

Martin began to laugh, "Time's up, Sergeant, if you have anything else to ask me, you can talk to my lawyer." He rose and walked down the hallway. Yokahana shook his head and sighed. This case wouldn't be easy, and he'd have to solve it alone.

* * *

Chris wanted to talk to John, to explain his actions again, but the hotel manager informed him that John had nothing more to say. However, out of respect for their former friendship, he would not renege on their deal and would allow them to remain at the hotel for an additional day to arrange other accommodation. Chris had expected far worse and was slightly relieved, but he and Rita were still unsure what to do next. He sat next to Rita in the lobby lost in thought. Rita noticed Nancy Martin walking toward them, and she nudged Chris.

"Mr. Lorenzo, Mrs. Lorenzo, I just wanted to see how you were? I heard what happened this morning, and I can't believe it! Nothing like this has ever happened here before!" Chris and Rita were caught off guard by her unexpectedly friendly manner.

Chris nodded, his expression remaining neutral. "We're fine Nancy, thanks," Chris began, "after awhile you get used to it."

"I couldn't imagine anybody getting used to it, but I guess in your line of work you have no choice," Nancy replied.

"No, not really," Rita agreed as a tense silence fell between them.

Nancy broke the silence, "I must apologize for my brother, Mr. Lorenzo. You were just trying to help him, and he should be grateful for your support."

"Well, he didn't see it that way, and maybe he was right. What kind of person interrogates his friend?" Chris asked.

"Hard questions hurt, Mr. Lorenzo, but my brother doesn't understand that," Nancy said tonelessly.

"Did you ever meet Linda Jensen?" Rita asked Nancy.

Nancy blinked, "What? Oh no, I didn't know her well. My brother and I don't talk much, and never about his personal life." Nancy glanced at her watch, "I must be going, but I wanted to see you before you left. I hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, and good luck with your baby."

Rita watched her as she walked off and asked, "Did you notice she didn't say anything positive about her big brother?"

"Yeah, I sure did," Chris answered.

As they were walking back to their room, they came across Sgt. Yokahana.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hello," Chris replied.

"Hello, Sgt. Yokahana," Rita said.

"So," Chris began, "how's the investigation coming? If we can ask."

"Not very good, I'm afraid. You were correct about what Linda Jensen did for a living. She was a hostess, waitress, and an exotic dancer. Martin implied that she was a escort, too," Yokahana said.

"He said that, and it didn't bother him?" Chris asked, stunned at the unmasking of his friend's true nature.

"No, he didn't seem to care. He found humor in it," Yokahana replied.

Rita frowned, "So he was no help at all," Yokahana shook his head. "Does he have an alibi?"

"He said he was in Maui, but I'll need to check his story. He told me what happened this morning." Yokahana paused and studied Chris. "It took guts and integrity to question your friend like you did. I checked your backgrounds and what you did doesn't come as much of a surprise. According to your boss, Captain Lipshitz, the homicide team of Lance and Lorenzo are the best in Palm Beach. I can see why. He seems to think a lot of you, Mr. Lorenzo."

Chris grimaced, "Sometimes he does, and please call me Chris."

"You've been there, haven't you, you've had to choose between friendship and the job?" Rita asked.

Yokahana nodded, "Yes I've been there." He quickly changed topics as he asked, "Will you be going home or staying?"

"Staying," Chris answered, "but we're not sure where yet. We still have four days left on our vacation."

"Besides," Rita said wistfully, "it's so wonderful here. I can see why people call it paradise."

"I've lived here all my life, and it's a part of me. It can be paradise, but not always, like anywhere I guess," Yokahana said.

"It's a lot like Palm Beach in that regard. Heaven for some," Chris looked at Rita and smiled, "but it can be hell for others."

"I'm afraid I need to be getting back to town, but I'd like you to be my guests for lunch. There's a fantastic restaurant in Waikiki, and I'd like to take you there. I'll give you the directions. My first name is Yoshi by the way." He wrote the directions down on his pad, and ripping it off, handed it to Chris.

"Sure, thanks, we'll see you there, Yoshi," Chris shook his hand.

"Yes, thanks, that sounds like fun, goodbye," Rita said.

"Bye and thank you for your help." Yoshi Yokahana slowly made his way down the hall but halted and pulled out his cell phone. There was a call he needed to make.

The ride into the restaurant was an easy one thanks to Yokahana's detailed and clear directions. Waikiki Beach was still a wonder to Chris and Rita. Of course, growing up in the most important town on Florida's Gold Coast, they were used to fantastic beaches, but somehow Waikiki was special. It and its famous landmark-Diamond Head. Chris parked their rental car outside the restaurant which fronted the beach. He climbed out and walked to Rita's door and gazed at the white beach, full of people, and the aqua ocean beyond it. They walked to the restaurant and were relived to get out of the sun and into the air conditioning.

The restaurant was quite crowded, and Rita was on the verge of asking the hostess where Yokahana was when he appeared next to them. "Hey, I'm glad you came. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No, your directions were great, thanks, Yoshi," Chris said.

"This is a nice place," Rita told him as he led them to their table.

"Thanks, actually my cousin owns it, so I come here a lot," Yokahana explained. A waitress appeared and took their orders. "Did you have any luck finding a place to stay?"

Chris shook his head, "No, we didn't. We'll try again, but if we don't find anything we'll have to head home.

"We'd rather not do that, Yoshi," Rita said, "but it doesn't look like we're going to have much choice."

"I may have a solution to your problem, but we'll talk about that later. When exactly did you get married?" he asked, not giving them a chance to question him further.

"About two weeks ago," Rita smiled happily, "we hadn't planned on going anywhere for our honeymoon, but Chris got this deal with Martin, and we decided it was now or never."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Yoshi replied in amusement. "My wife Mariko and I have been married nine years. We ended up going to another one of the islands for our honeymoon. Money was tight at the time, but we had fun anyway."

Chris chuckled, "Do you have kids?"

"Yes, two. Nureko, she's seven, and then there's little Yoshi, he just turned five. Now that he's older, my wife will be going back to work," he explained.

"What does she do?" Rita asked.

"She was a cop, a good one, too, we worked together for a few years."

"But no married partners, right?" Rita asked.

Yoshi nodded soberly, "Right. I really miss her on the job sometimes. When Yoshi was born she decided to quit the force, she hadn't stayed home with Nureko full time, and I think she missed it. Have you been split up yet?" Yoshi asked.

Chris shook his head, "Not yet, but it's coming, we both know that. Rita and I met about nine years ago while we were working in vice and narcotics."

"Where you partners then?" Yoshi asked.

"No," Rita answered, "we worked on and off in narcotics and later homicide for about four years. Finally in 1990, we were made partners, transferred to the "Silk Stalkings" detail and promoted to Sergeant. We were the youngest in department history."

"Silk Stalkings?" Yoshi asked in a puzzled voice.

Their meals came, and Chris waited until they'd tasted them before he answered, "Have you ever been to Palm Beach?" Chris asked and Yoshi shook his head no. "It's an interesting place, I'd say unique. It's the Sodom and Gomorrah of the east coast, and the home to the idle rich. Our job is to keep the hotshots in line and clean up their messes."

Yoshi laughed and Rita tried to clarify, "In other words, we're the departments' experts on crimes of passion and high society crimes. A 'Silk Stalking' is Chris' pet name for a crime of passion."

"I understand. I also got the sense from your Captain that you act as trouble shooters," Yoshi stated.

Chris took another bite of his tasty food before replying, "I've never thought of it like that, but I guess it's true. Rita and I are often sent either together or alone to other divisions to work special cases."

"Your Captain thinks a great deal of you, and what I saw of your record is impressive. But still your department is going to split you up?" Yoshi asked incredulously.

Rita nodded, "Like your department, PBPD has a rule about nothing physical between partners and no married partners."

"Our case is being reviewed by a special board as we speak. We're hoping, as is our Captain, that our record, and the fact that we're such a good team, will allow us to stay together, even though we are married," Rita explained, but added, "It doesn't look very good."

"I understand, and I wish you luck. From where I sit, that board would be foolish to split you and Chris up, but rules are rules I guess." Yoshi said. They left the restaurant, and Yoshi guided them to a small park by the beach.

Chris asked, taking a seat on a park bench, "Yoshi, you said you'd be able to help us with a place to stay. What did you mean by that?"

"I'd like you and Rita to be my family's guest for the remainder of your stay." They began to protest, but he cut them off. "Hear me out! My wife inherited a fair amount of money from her parents, and with it, we bought a house on Ewa Beach, and a very cozy guest house came along with it. We were going to rent it, but we've been putting it off. It's very private, and it would not be a burden on us at all. I've already spoken to Mariko, and she's really looking forward to meeting you. Well?"

Rita glanced at Chris, and it was clear he thought it was a good idea. The Yokahanas were in many ways an older version of themselves. They'd regret not getting to know them better. "Okay," Rita said, "you've talked us into it. Thank you."

"Hey, we cops have to stick together, right?" Yoshi grinned and added. "I get off about four, I'll meet you at your hotel."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Mr. Lee, you can assure your boss that I've taken care of everything and his product will arrive on schedule," John Martin assured the young Asian man sitting before him. His guest's face was impassive, and Martin wasn't sure he'd pulled it off.

Lee looked back at Martin coldly. He remarked, "Mr. Martin, I'm an easy man to please. Our past relationships has been profitable for us both. Profitable because you are a very discreet man, and my boss appreciates your discretion. But he is a man who dislikes the glare of the media, and the recent death of your girlfriend threatens to blind him."

"That's not a concern. I can assure you of that," Martin said.

"So you've taken care of the problem?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I have friends in the media, and they value our friendship. Linda's death will get no more than a day's run in the papers, and it will be a small story. Nobody's going to care about a dead whore," Martin smiled smugly.

Lee rose and returned Martin's smile. Lee's grin attempted no malice, and as a result, was all the more unnerving. Martin's haughty manner vanished and was replaced by a cold fear. "I'm glad to hear it, and my boss will be as well. We'll be watching you, Mr. Martin."

* * *

Ewa Beach was several miles outside of the city and was like going into a different world. Rita and Chris were impressed as they drove toward their host's home. The location was spectacular, a wide beach and steep cliffs were the main scenery. The Yokahana house was not a tall building but spread out quite a bit. "Well, here we are," Yoshi said, as he got out of his car and walked toward Rita and Chris's rental car.

Rita paused to look at the water and the beach, "The view is wonderful here, Yoshi."

Yoshi was just about to comment when suddenly two little voices cried out, "Daddy! Daddy!" His children, Nureko and Yoshi, Jr.,came running down the driveway toward him. After greeting his children, his daughter asked, glancing toward Chris and Rita, her manner shy,"Are they criminals?"

Yoshi laughed heartily. "No, this is Chris and Rita Lorenzo, they're friends and are here on their honeymoon. They'll be staying with us for a little while."

"What's a honeymoon?" Nureko asked.

"Ah, it's a trip that a newly married couple takes," Yoshi tried to explain to his daughter. He then led Rita and Chris on a quick tour around the front yard. He proudly showed off his landscaping skills, but his tour was cut short as a woman cried out,"Yoshi Yokahana! Did you forget your manners? Show our guests to the guest house and stop your foolishness!"

Yoshi turned and saw his wife, Mariko, glaring at him from the porch. "I was just showing them around."

Mariko frowned, "You can do that later! I'd like to meet our guests if you don't mind, and I'm sure they'd like to rest!" Yoshi grumbled and said something under his breath in Hawaiian.

Mariko walked out toward Chris and Rita and Yoshi made the introductions. Mariko hugged Rita and Chris and said with a warm smile, "Aloha and welcome to our home! Yoshi was so excited when he called and suggested you come and stay with us."

Rita returned Mariko's smile and sensed a kindred spirit in her. Mariko Yokahana was still pretty and showed few signs of middle age. Her eyes were dark and her skin was a light golden brown. She wore her black hair up and away from her face. Her Hawaiian style flower dress was light and very colorful.

"We were excited, too," Rita said, "this has been an amazing day to say the least! You must allow us to pay room and board."

"No, we won't accept any money, and that's final. Yoshi told me what happened, and I wanted you to stay with us," Mariko stated.

Chris wanted to protest but instead said, "It can't be everyday that you have witnesses to a murder staying at your home."

"No," Mariko agreed with a laugh, "this will be the first time, but you are more than witnesses, you're police officers, and that makes you family. Yoshi is a good judge of character, and he saw something special in you both, and besides, we were honeymooners once, too! Our honeymoon didn't go as planned either, but somebody helped us, and now we'd like to help you. You will not be a burden on us, trust me. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. I'll show you to the guest house so you can unpack and get settled," Mariko said, leading Chris and Rita down a path which meandered through Yoshi's extensive Japanese style garden and down towards the beach.

The true distance between the main house and the guest house was not far, but gave the impression of solitude. The cottage was small, but quite adequate for Rita and Chris. Mariko explained the layout as they approached. The cottage was two stories high and surrounded by a veranda and included a screened-in porch. The ground floor contained a sitting room and a small kitchen, and the top floor contained the bedroom and bath. The furnishings were simple and added to the laid back feeling of the cottage.

"So," Mariko asked, "what do you think?"

Rita smiled, "It's great! I love the simplicity of it."

Chris agreed taking Rita's hand, "Absolutely! It reminds me of my beach house back home. It's a place to escape to."

"Yes, it is," Mariko agreed, "I'll leave you to get settled, and I'll send Nureko to get you when dinner is ready."

Finally alone, Rita went to Chris and said, "I just can't get over how quickly things change. I mean, just this morning we were guests at the Black Beach, and now we're here."

"Because of my mistake and Yoshi's hospitality," Chris said.

Rita looked up and shook her head, "Don't start, Chris, we've been over this. You didn't do anything wrong. Honestly, I'd much rather be here then at the resort."

She walked to a chair. Chris gazed at her for a second, then asked, "So, what did you think of John? Was he lying? Did he do it?"

Rita answered bluntly, "I think he's callous enough, and I think Yoshi's interview with him proved that. He didn't care that Linda Jenson was dead. In theory, it sounds like a slam dunk silk stalkings but—"

"Yeah, I know, why kill her at his resort and then leave the body to implicate himself? Doesn't add up," Chris stated taking the bags to the bedroom.

Rita rose and followed him up the stairs, "No, it doesn't, but I don't think Martin is totally blameless. He seemed more shocked then upset by Linda's death, and I'll bet you he knows something. She was killed for a reason. We're just not sure what it is."

After unpacking, Nureko arrived and led Chris and Rita back to the main house for dinner. The children had already eaten and spent their time watching television. Their discussion during dinner touched on many areas, but the murder was not one of them. At one point, Mariko asked about Chris and Rita's relationship. Since they'd become lovers, they'd never had an in depth discussion with anybody about their feelings for each other. Rita's natural reticence about personal issues usually prevailed, and Chris would follow her lead. However, they liked the Yokahanas and saw so much of themselves in them that they felt comfortable talking about their love and friendship.

Chris said reflectively, "From the first moment we met there was an instant attraction between us but—"

"But," Rita took over, "intermingled with our romantic urges was an incredibly strong friendship. For awhile, we lost track of each other and were both hurt by people we thought we could trust. When we finally got back together we craved friendship more than sex. I guess we were scared of our deeper feelings and didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"It's clear that you're in love and very happy, but what happened to make you cross that line?" Mariko asked. She and Yoshi were both having strong feelings of deja vu.

Chris smiled, "We realized that we'd never be able to love anybody else. We'd lost our hearts to each other and could never get them back. Didn't want to get them back! We weren't willing to waste anymore time, and we were no longer scared. We've been together, as a couple, for over eight months."

"How did you and your wife meet?" Rita asked.

Yoshi answered, "We met as rookies. We worked street patrol for awhile and then were transferred to vice. Like you, we had a special relationship, but we had less self control then you did. We were working undercover and things got bad, I was shot and another officer was killed; IAD was called in. We were cleared of any wrong doing, but split up as partners. I moved to homicide, and Mariko stayed in vice. A few years later, Nureko was born, and Mariko began working with run-a-ways, especially young girls."

"Getting split up, at the time, felt like the end of the world for us, but we learned to deal with it. There comes a point where you have to make a choice," Mariko said and excused herself to put the children to bed.

When she returned, the discussion finally turned toward the crime which brought the four of them together. Rita and Chris took turns explaining what they'd discussed while unpacking.

"I agree," Yoshi said, "Martin's cold, not stupid. Linda Jensen was killed someplace else and by someone else. It looks like someone's sending Martin a message."

"Maybe he's being setup," Mariko suggested.

"Perhaps," Rita said, "but it's a pretty weak attempt. Something else is going on here."

"What did the coroner say?" Chris asked Yoshi.

"Rita's hunch was correct, the bruises on her face and body were not the cause of death and were a few days old. She'd had sex, at least twice, but there was no sign of sexual assault. She was stabbed twice and blood loss contributed to her death, but the toxscreen picked up something interesting in her system-heroin. She died of a heart attack brought about by an overdose. What's interesting is that she wasn't a current user and didn't have any other fresh needle tracks on her body."

"I wonder what got her started again, or maybe it was a hotshot?" Rita asked.

"It's possible she was tricking when she took the hit, or maybe she just slipped back," Mariko suggested. "I checked with my friends in vice, and she was known to them as a part-time high-priced escort, but they never busted her."

"Which connects with what Martin told me," her husband said shaking his head. "We're not going to solve this case tonight, and it's been a long day."

"That's for sure. Sleep sounds really good right now," Chris said rising from his chair.

"We'll see you in the morning, and thanks again for letting us stay here," Rita said.

"I'll walk you over to the guest house," Yoshi volunteered.

"No, there's no need to bother yourself. I think we can find our way," Chris grinned. Yoshi smiled back and nodded.

"Okay," he said opening the back door for them, "you two have a good night."

"Thanks, we will," Rita assured him as she stepped outside. Yoshi watched as they walked down the path, fading into the darkness.

Chris kept a protective arm around Rita as they walked slowly down the path. "So," Rita began, "sleep sounds really good right now, huh? Is there anyway I can talk you out of that?" She asked tantalizing.

"Maybe," Chris suggested and turned toward her, "what do you have in mind?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Rita said suggestively as she walked into the guest house.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

A young and attractive women walked boldly into one of Honolulu's seedier downtown hotels. The lobby walls were chipped and badly in need of repair. The air was humid and stagnant due to the lack of air conditioning. The only relief came from several large ceiling fans. The manager noticed the woman enter and move toward the elevator. Normally, he wouldn't have paid her much mind. The hotel was the stage for a whole host of elicit activities ranging from adultery and prostitution, to drug dealing, and it paid to mind one's own business. However, the woman's short, tight dress, spiked heels, and erotic perfume caught his attention. He was so aroused by her that he failed to notice how she carefully kept her face hidden from him. The elevator doors opened and she disappeared from sight. Arriving on the third floor, the woman slowly walked down the hall and stopped before room 355. She knocked once. It was answered by a tall, well built man wearing a white dress shirt and gray slacks.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour in this rat trap!" He stepped aside, allowing her to enter. He slammed the door shut and watched silently as his companion paced around the room. "You didn't answer my question," he reminded her as she lit a cigarette.

She turned to face him, "I was taking care of business, lover." She exhaled slowly and remarked, "You did a good job taking care of Linda, I was impressed."

The man smiled and said without remorse, "It was easy, but a waste if you ask me. I was thinking."

"I didn't ask, and you're not supposed to think!" The woman hissed back, stabbing her cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

The man ignored the rebuff and asked, "What possessed you to pick this dump?"

"It's a fantasy of mine. The first part." She stepped toward him and, undoing a single button, allowed her dress to fall away. She stood before him in the nude and sank slowly to her knees. The man quickly helped to undress himself, and after a time, dragged her off the ground and threw her on the bed. The woman wore a blank expression as he made love to her, and after it was over, the man lay exhausted next to her.

"Good God girl! You are great!," the man uttered. The woman rose and went into the bathroom for a moment. The man sat up in bed as she returned to the bedroom. He reached for his cigarettes but noticed the pack was empty. "Hey, babe, let me have one of those dammed filtered cigarettes you smoke."

The woman moved to a table on the far wall and reached into her bag. She turned in one fluid motion towards her lover, her arm outstretched. The man's eyes widened in shock as he noticed the suppressed automatic handgun leveled at him. "What the hell—?" he asked in disbelief.

"This is the second part of my fantasy." She fired twice hitting him in the chest. She watched impassively as he died. Putting her gun into her bag she removed a change of clothes. She quickly donned ripped jeans and a baggy shirt and tucked her hair into a cap. This done, she walked calmly to the elevator and descended into the lobby. She made her way out the front door and to her car.

* * *

The next morning, a contented Rita awoke and watched her husband sleep. Sunlight streamed through the windows casting shadows on the hard wood floor. "Sam, wake up," Rita said finally.

Chris slowly opened his eyes, "Huh? What?"

"It's time to get up, Sam. We're not in a hotel anymore, and we don't want to be late for breakfast. It wouldn't be fair to Mariko." Rita moved off the bed and to the bathroom. Chris quickly jumped up and followed her into the shower. Ten minutes later, Rita and Chris found themselves seated around the Yokahana breakfast table. Their kitchen was a whirl of activity as Mariko rushed to get the children ready for school. Yoshi paid the chaos no mind as he chatted with Rita and Chris and drank his coffee. His guests were used to a much quieter and more peaceful morning. Rita rubbed her stomach absently and knew their peaceful mornings were quickly coming to an end. In a few short months their baby would be born.

"So," Yoshi asked Rita and Chris as he kissed his kids goodbye. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I thought we'd go into town," Chris answered, "Rita wanted to get some shopping done."

Yoshi nodded, "That sounds good. Mariko might—" His beeper went off, and he glanced at the number. "It's my Captain." Picking up the phone he called his office and listened to his Captain in silence. He's eyes narrowed and finally he said, "Yes, sir, I'm leaving right now."

"What's wrong?" his wife asked.

Yoshi glanced from his wife to his guests and back again. "This case keeps on getting more and more interesting. Pat O'Day, Martin's head of security, was found shot to death in a downtown hotel room. He was just identified. I better get over there."

The murder of Pat O'Day left Chris and Rita even more perplexed. Were the two murders connected? Could O'Day have killed Linda Jensen? If so, was his death an attempt to silence him? There were no answers. The only common element was John Martin. They arrived at the shopping center Mariko recommended to them, but neither felt like shopping. Instead, they found a small cafe and tried to make sense of O'Day's death.

"My gut tells me O'Day killed Linda Jensen, but I don't think he acted alone. He was working for someone," Chris stated.

"It's possible," Rita allowed. "O'Day could have been killed to keep him silent, but why bother? He couldn't go to the police. It's almost like somebody is trying to implicate Martin with each murder."

"If he's being setup, then it's like you said, the worst attempt we've ever seen. The only thing that links Martin, so far, to the murders is that he knew the victims." Chris rose and walked toward a pay phone.

Rita followed and asked, "What's up? Who are you calling?"

Chris explained, "We need to get some information about John's recent business dealings. I told you John always seemed a bit shady even back in college. I'm wondering if he still is."

Chris called two friends. The first was a college friend, an investigative reporter who lived for many years in Hawaii, and the second was a DEA agent. The reporter knew of Martin and had two interesting tidbits about him. In 1991 Martin was investigated by the IRS and SEC for tax fraud and possible insider trading. At one point, the FBI was called in, but before the case agents could investigate, the charges were dropped. All files were sealed and classified secret. The second incident took place two years later. A business partner of Martin's was found bound and shot in the back of the head. The perpetrator was never found. Chris thanked his friend and then contacted the DEA agent he knew.

The agent was much less forthcoming but suggested that Martin might be involved in narcotics. A CI (confidential informer) who was working deep undercover inside a Chinese gang heard rumors that an American businessman was assisting the gang with its importation of drugs to the U.S. However, before he could learn who the American was, he was killed. Chris wanted to know why DEA suspected Martin, but the agent refused to answer. It didn't really matter. Chris learned what he wanted to know.

"So, Doc," Yoshi asked the Medical Examiner, "what did you find?"

The doctor looked up from his notes, "Well he was shot twice, in the chest. The bullet was a 9 mm. Time of death was midnight or a bit before. Also, he had sex shortly before he died. That's about all I have for you, sorry." Yoshi nodded and thanked him. He sensed he was close but not close enough. Was this the last murder, he wondered, or were there more to come?


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

John Martin stalked anxiously around a small ante room decorated with several impressive Chinese sculptures. Normally a devotee of Asian art, he was unable to appreciate the exquisite pieces surrounding him. He turned as the ornate doors, flanked by bodyguards, slowly opened. Martin's contact, the man known to him as Danny Lee, appeared and walked toward him.

"Mr. Martin," he began, "my employer will see you now. Follow me please."

Martin followed slowly and sensed the two bodyguards fall in behind him. He paused a few feet away from a large desk. Standing behind the desk, with his back to Martin, was a middle aged Chinese man. He seemed to radiate power, and Martin was slightly awed. The man spoke with a commanding and slightly accented voice. He still faced away.

"Mr. Martin, the death of your security man following so closely upon the death of Ms. Jensen is of grave concern to me. Yes, yes grave concern." he turned and sat in his chair. He gestured for Martin to sit. His assistant, Danny Lee brought a cup of tea which he placed in front of his superior. The older man watched the steam rising from the tea, and a tense silence filled the room. It was as if he'd forgotten Martin. All at once John Martin realized the reason for the silence. He had to explain himself.

"Sir," Martin began hastily, "as I assured Mr. Lee, you have nothing to fear. There is no way the police can trace you to me. As far as O'Day's death, I really have no idea why he was killed. I'm confident I can persuade the police that O'Day's death is not connected to Linda's."

The man nodded, "Can you deal with the Lorenzos as well? They are police detectives, yes? Friends have informed me that they are very talented and are currently guests of a Sgt. Yoshi Yokahana, who I believe, is the investigating officer. "

Martin was stunned, not only by his client's knowledge of the Lorenzos, but also that they had not gone home and were living with Yokahana. They couldn't know anything, but why were they staying with Yokahana?

"The Lorenzos are very far from home and have no knowledge of what's going on. As far as Yokahana, he's a fool and can't even get out of his own way. I don't see them as a threat."

"I hope your assumption proves correct, but if it does not, I may be forced to take drastic action, and you do not want me to do that, Mr. Martin." He took a sip of his tea and stared at Martin, then nodded toward Danny Lee.

* * *

Chris sat alone on a park bench waiting for Rita to return. After discussing the information Chris' friends had uncovered about Martin, they knew they'd have to tell Yoshi. A woman's voice brought Chris out of his musings, and he was surprised to find Nancy Martin standing before him. "Nancy, what are you doing here?"

Nancy smiled and took a seat next to Chris. "Shopping. I saw you sitting here and decided to see how you were. You seemed sad." Nancy glanced around. "So where is your pretty wife?"

Chris frowned slightly, "She's buying something for friends. She should be back anytime. Nancy, I have a question for you. Did you know Pat O'Day?"

Nancy nodded, "Yes I knew him well, or I thought I did. I was shocked when I heard he was found murdered. First Linda and now Pat, it's scary." She lit a cigarette.

"So then you have no idea why he might have been killed? Was he having money problems?" Chris asked.

"Not that I know of, but I do remember hearing that he was having an affair with a married woman, perhaps her husband killed him. He was not staying in the best hotel after all. But you're the expert, you tell me," she smiled at Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chris tensed, and Nancy removed her hand.

"You know, Chris. Can I call you Chris?" she asked and he nodded. "I always wanted to meet you. I can still remember my brother's stories about you. He always made you sound larger then life, but at the time you couldn't have been older than 18. I'm glad I've been able to get to know you. It's been a real pleasure. You're more colorful then I ever dreamed possible." Chris wasn't sure what to say.

"Chris?" he turned and saw Rita walking toward him and Nancy.

"Hi, Sam. Look who I ran into," Chris said standing up.

Rita smiled, "Hello, Nancy, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Mrs. Lorenzo. I must be going. Goodbye, Chris. It was nice talking to you." She turned to walk away.

Rita asked, "Chris, what was—"

"I'm not sure, Sam. I'm really not sure." Chris told Rita about his strange encounter with Nancy.

* * *

Later that night, Chris and Rita told Yoshi everything they'd learned from the reporter and DEA agent. Yoshi was pleased with the information and thanked them for their help. He then outlined what he'd found at the O'Day crime scene.

Yoshi took out his notes and began, "O'Day was killed by a 9 mm Smith & Wesson. He was shot twice, and because nobody heard the shots, the shooter must have used a suppresser. He had sex shortly before he was killed. The manager of the hotel saw a young woman enter the hotel about an hour before O'Day was killed. He said she was young and attractive and wore a short blue dress and heels. She had long blonde hair and was around 5'3" and between 105 and 110 pounds. He didn't see her face. Weirdly he didn't see her leave either. We found no prints in the bedroom, but we did find a partial in the bathroom, we're running it now. We also found a cigarette with pink lipstick on it. It was a filtered Virginia Slims. We also found pink lipstick on the sheets. The body must have been cleaned because we found no lipstick on O'Day. We know she was in the room, we just can't be sure she killed O'Day. I think he was surprised, but he may have fallen asleep and someone came in after the woman left. He was naked when he was killed."

"So he had to trust the person. Was there any sign of forced entry?" Rita asked.

Yoshi shook his head, "No, but the lock could have been picked, I guess."

"You can't enter the hotel without the manger seeing you, right? Okay. Did he see anybody else suspicious come into the hotel that day?" Chris asked.

"No, which leaves us with the woman again. Rita is right, he'd have to trust the person who killed him. If he was going to meet somebody else, he would have gotten dressed. So, if he was a loose end, then his killer, the mystery woman, might have been the one to order Linda Jenson's death," Yoshi reasoned.

"Could he have been killed for revenge?" Mariko asked.

Rita shook her head, "I doubt it. How would she have known O'Day killed Linda? As far as we know, O'Day and Linda Jensen weren't involved, but if they were, then Martin might have killed them both. A crime of passion?"

"No, no we were right the first time. The mystery woman killed O'Day to insure his silence about Linda's death. I'm just not sure why she wanted Linda dead," Chris said.

"We don't have enough evidence yet. We need a lot more, but we're getting close," Yoshi said. "I think we should all get some sleep." The suggestion was a good one, and the couples said their good nights.

Chris glanced over at Rita sleeping peacefully next to him and wished he could follow her example. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd missed something. There was something. But what? He felt Rita move next to him. "What's wrong, Chris?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

He turned toward her, "I can't sleep. I have this nagging feeling we're missing something. I can't explain it."

"It's okay, Sam. We'll figure it out tomorrow." Rita moved to him and said softly, "Make love to me, Chris. Make love to me." Chris smiled in the darkness and was satisfied to follow his wife's directions.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Chris went alone to town to pick up a present that Rita had ordered for Harry and Fran the day before. Returning to the rental car, he was surprised when the car phone rang. Who could be calling him? He wondered. The only people that would have the number were the rental car company, Rita, and perhaps the Black Beach. Chris had called the hotel for directions when they'd gotten lost trying to find it. He picked up the phone. It was Nancy Martin.

"Chris, I know who killed Linda and Pat! It was an ex-girlfriend of Pat's who was jealous of him and Linda," she explained.

"So they were lovers? Did your brother know about that?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I think so. Look it's complicated. Can I meet you? I can't talk on the phone. Please, will you meet me?" Nancy pleaded.

Chris hesitated slightly, "Okay sure. I'll call Sgt. Yokahana so he can be there also. Where?" She gave directions to a park by Diamond Head. Nancy thanked Chris, and then he called Rita telling her what Nancy suggested. Rita wanted Chris to wait until Mariko got in touch with Yoshi, but Chris wasn't sure how long Nancy would wait. She'd seemed scared, he told her.

"Sam, I don't see any sign of her, so I'm going to take a look around. Tell Yoshi to get here as quick as he can," Chris said.

"We haven't gotten in touch with Yoshi yet. Mariko and I are on our way, and we'll keep trying. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Rita answered.

"Okay, I'll see ya in twenty," Chris hung up the phone and got out of the car and began to walk around. There was no sign of Nancy, and Chris wondered if she had second thoughts. He waited five minutes and was just about to return to the car, when he sensed somebody behind him. It was Nancy.

Mariko drove as fast as she dared. She was spurred on by Rita's increasing feelings of dread. After a number of attempts, they managed to get in touch with Yoshi. "I have some information," he said.

Chris turned to face Nancy. She was shaking and seemed to have been crying. He began, "Okay, Nancy, I'm here; you said you have some information. Why don't you let me know what it is?" Chris pointed to a bench, but Nancy remained standing. She fumbled to light a cigarette. She was acting extremely nervous. Too late Chris remembered what he'd forgotten: Nancy smoked Virginia Slims filtered cigarettes just like O'Day's murderer had.

Nancy noticed Chris staring at her. "What's wrong, Chris?" Her eyes narrowed. They both knew. Nancy's hand moved to her purse, and Chris' hand moved instinctively to his hip, but even as he did so, he knew he'd not find his gun there. Nancy retrieved a 9 mm S&W and pointed it at Chris.

Nancy yelled in an increasingly maniacal voice, "You think you're so smart don't you? Well, you're not smarter then me. My brother thinks he's smarter then me, but he's not! I thought you'd be different. I thought you'd care about me! I trusted you!"

Chris tried to stay calm, but in his mind it wasn't Nancy Martin standing before him, it was Debra Bouchard, and her disturbed voice echoed in his head: _I need you to love me. I need you to love me. I need you to love me._

Yoshi explained what he'd learned, "We got the ID back on the partial print. The print belongs to Nancy Martin. She was picked up for a DWI a few years ago. I think she's the killer!"

"Oh God, no! Chris is with her! Chris went to see her," Rita explained frantically to Yoshi.

"I'm almost to the park. I'll get to Chris!" Yoshi said hanging up.

Chris knew he was alone, and would have to save himself. He wasn't going to die, not like this and not now. Rita and the baby needed him. He spoke softly, "Nancy, listen to me. Let me help you, okay? Just give me the gun, and I'll make sure you get help. Just trust me. It's me. It's Chris, remember. You can't kill me. C'mon just give me the gun." Nancy blinked and lowered the gun slightly, but she suddenly raised the gun toward Chris again.

"Hold it! Drop the gun, Nancy!" Yoshi appeared in the clearing his own gun trained on Nancy. Her eyes darted between Yoshi and Chris, and then she slowly raised the gun to her temple.

"NO! Don't do it, Nancy! If you kill yourself then John will win. Don't let John win, Nancy. Don't let him!" Chris pleaded with her as he and Yoshi inched closer. She didn't fight as Chris took the gun from her and Yoshi placed her under arrest.

"Chris! Chris!" he turned and saw Rita and Mariko. He ran to Rita and took her in his arms. At the sight of him, she broke down. Chris held her tightly, thankful he was alive to do so.

Later, Chris, Rita, Mariko, and Yoshi's Captain listened as Yoshi interrogated Nancy Martin. The reason for her actions slowly became apparent. Her brother's partner, who was murdered, was Nancy's boyfriend. She was convinced that John was behind the murder and was eager for revenge. Martin had always been cruel to Nancy, and his cruelty was increased by her being a half-sister. She could never understand why he hated her so, but the death of her boyfriend was the final straw. She and Pat O'Day became lovers, and they plotted to kill Linda Jensen. O'Day's motivation was also revenge. O'Day learned that Martin had planned to lay the blame on him if the IRS/SEC investigation had gone bad. As it turned out, the charges were dropped, but O'Day never forgot the incident. The pair knew that Linda's death would not upset Martin, but they hoped it would upset his business partners-the Chinese Triads who were afraid that police involvement in Martin's affairs would lead back to them, or worse, allow the DEA to get leverage over Martin. However, Nancy Martin wasn't satisfied with the results of killing Linda Jensen, so she killed O'Day to increase the pressure on her brother.

Chris glanced at Rita sadly as they listened to Nancy's story, and it was an all too familiar one to them. As a result of the information Nancy gave about her brother's activities with the Triads, the narcotics division went to question Martin. When they arrived at the Black Beach, he had vanished, and none of his employees knew where he could be found.

"Where the hell could he be? How could John have known that Nancy would tell us about what he was doing?" Chris asked as they sat around Yoshi's desk.

"I don't know," Yoshi said, "but I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later." Chris nodded but wasn't so sure; something told him his former friend's fate was sealed.

"What I don't understand is why Nancy contacted me. What was she trying to do?" Chris asked.

Rita shrugged, "Only she knows, maybe she was trying to protect herself. I'm really not sure."

The next day, Chris and Rita walked slowly down the quiet beach which fronted the Yokahana's property. They'd already said good-bye to Yoshi and Mariko after being treated to a family luau in their honor. The next morning they'd be leaving for home and wanted to witness one last Hawaiian sunset before they left to face an uncertain future. Rita walked alone toward the water's edge, her arms folded across her chest as she stared at the forming sunset. Chris looked after her and sunk to the soft sand. After a time, Rita turned, walked back to her husband, and made herself comfortable in his arms.

Rita brushed a strand of wind-swept hair out of her face and murmured, "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Chris paused and added, "So much has happened. I wonder if our whole marriage will be like this: one adventure after another."

Rita turned to face him. "Why stop now? Since we meet, our lives have been like a run-away roller coaster. Good times and bad, but I wouldn't change a thing, Chris, not one thing! We both know what going home means, and we can't avoid it." She glanced back at the sky, burning a bright red, and shaded with purple and violet.

Chris nodded, "We'll take one day at a time, Sam, one day at a time." Chris rose taking Rita with him. "I love you, partner."

"I love you too partner. Forever" Rita reached up to kiss him.

The next morning, Rita and Chris stood with Yoshi and Mariko at the gate which lead to their plane. Nobody knew where to begin or what to say.

Rita spoke first, "You saved our honeymoon, and you opened your home to us. I don't know how."

Mariko nodded, "Why say anything at all? Someday you can repay us."

"Deal!" Chris began as he shook Yoshi's hand, "We want you to come and visit us."

"We will, but you might regret it, our kids don't travel well!" Yoshi said, earning a stern look from his wife.

"Don't listen to him! As soon as you get settled with the baby and your new positions, we'll come and visit. You take care of each other and good luck with the birth!" Mariko stated, hugging Rita and then Chris.

 **Flight 571 for Los Angles, with connections to Florida, is now boarding at gate 12.**

Chris and Rita picked up their bags, and with a final wave, vanished into the gate. The return trip was an easy one, and they arrived at their apartment late that same day. As Rita began the unpacking, Chris called Harry and Fran to inform them that they'd arrived home safely. Harry was pleased, and looking forward to hearing about the honeymoon, invited the couple over for dinner, but Chris declined saying they were too tired. Harry said nothing about their impending separation as partners, but tomorrow they would find out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Harry Lipschitz noticed Chris and Rita walking into the squad room, but gave them a few moments to get settled before calling them in. Finally, he walked toward their desks but remained silent, and waited for them to notice him. Chris saw him first and gestured to Rita, who turned to face the Captain.

"Cap," Chris began, "what, are you sneaking up on us now?"

Harry frowned and looked over his glasses at Chris, "Yeah right, Lorenzo, I was just giving you and your wife a few moments to get settled, but if you'd like some work to do." Chris held up his hands.

Rita smiled at the exchange and hugged the Captain. "We had a wonderful trip, but it's good to be home."

Harry nodded, "So I hear. It was an exciting trip, too, perhaps a bit too exciting." He glanced disapprovingly at Chris again. "I want to hear all about it, but let's wait till tonight, there's something I need to discuss with you."

Harry led them into his office and took his place behind his desk as Chris and Rita made themselves comfortable in the chairs before his desk, as they had countless times before.

"So what's up, Cap?" Chris asked.

Harry explained, "While you were gone, I tried to talk to the Commissioner again about your status as partners, but he wasn't willing to listen or bend the rules. I think you'd be able to work together, but I'm not as sure about another couple. You've cared and loved each other for a long time and getting married hasn't added much to that connection. I'm not sure who your new partners will be yet, so for now, you'll still work together." Chris and Rita rose to leave.

"Wait," before you go, "I just got an intelligence flash from Narco. Apparently Jesus Montoya is coming to town. I want you guys to keep your backs up. With Montoya in town, we might have a lot of work to do. Just be careful out there." Chris and Rita nodded and walked out. It's a shame, he thought, they were such a good homicide team, but it's worth it I guess. Nothing can mess up what they have together. Harry smiled happily at the thought of Chris and Rita finding each other, but his good mood vanished as he glanced at the rap sheet of Jesus Montoya.


End file.
